


Help us! Heroes

by Weekpra



Series: Help us! Heroes [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa), References to Canon, Sad Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi and Kirigiri Kyoko are related, Sick Komaeda Nagito, Soft Togami Byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekpra/pseuds/Weekpra
Summary: Towa city, the only place for the incident to happen. Has been isolated from the rest of the world for a year by the ultimates. But now that a new danger has fell upon them Nagisa Shingetsu, Nagito Komaeda and Kokichi Ouma go get help from the pro heroes. Nagisa gets lost from Nagito and Kokichi and finds himself in the Midoriya household.Will the heroes help the ultimates? Or will they have to do things on their own?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Help us! Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716229
Comments: 77
Kudos: 301





	1. Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> So a few changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has noe been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future foundation and now have assasins after them  
> 3\. Some danganronpa characters have quirks
> 
> That's basucally all the changes to canon at the moment, but I will mention all the canges to canon in each chapter.

**Play Danganronpa OST Beautiful days**

To say that the day was just like any other would only explain half of Midoriya's day.  
Wake up at the dorms  
Do usual morning stuff  
Go to class and then the usual craziness starts.  
Tenya Iida was of course trying to stop it with little chance of actually succeeding.

Then there was homeroom, some usual classes like English and then there was hero training which turned out to be one on one sparring with a partner. Usual stuff.  
When school ended most of class 1-A were going to go visit their families back home since it was the only day of the week it could be possible.

Izuku Midoriya was walking to his apartment from school. He had called his mom, Inko Midoriya, the previous day to tell her that he was gonna visit again. He walked down the roads and paths he knew well until he saw a little boy who was seemingly unconscious next to a tree. The boy had blue hair that had two little spikes going up and bending down from the sides of his head. He was wearing a white jacket and shorts with small stripes on them. He also had an orange scarf with a silver pin on it.  
Izuku carefully walked to the boy to take a closer look at him.

**Play Danganronpa OST Beautiful dead**

"Hello? Are you alright?"  
He asked confirming that the boy was indeed unconscious. Even if this boys parents were nearby Izuku couldn't just leave the boy there so he picked him up into a piggy back ride and continued his walk to his home that wasn't far away anymore. For the whole way to his house the boy in his arms didn't move at all which started to worry Izuku. He finally made it to his apartment and he made his way to the door of his home. He opened the door with the key he had and stepped inside. He took off his shoes but never set the boy down.

"Izuku!"  
His mom yelled from the kitchen where she was making food. It smelled delicious but he couldn't focus on that right now. Izuku walked into the living room while thinking:  
"What do I tell her?"  
He didn't have time to plan that out before his mom had already turned around.  
"I made your favorite food! Katsud- His mother stopped immediately when she saw the blue haired boy on her sons back. His head hanging over Izuku's shoulder limply.

**Silence**

"Izuku. Explain." Her mom stated firmly as she placed her hands on her hips.

Crap.

"I uhh, well I was walking home when I saw this boy next to a tree and I uh- he was unconscious so I thought that I could bring him here in order to see if everything was alright and I-"  
Izuku started rambling and Inko raised an eyebrow at him.  
"So you took a random child that was passed out without seeing if his parents were there?" Inko questioned.  
"Well, not exactly. There was no one there." Izuku nervously answered. His mother let out a sigh.

**Play Danganronpa OST Welcome to despair**

"Put him on the couch, we need to check for any injuries."  
Inko walked up to her son and the boy on his back and asked him to put the boy on the couch.  
"Alright, so you found this boy laying next to a tree, unconscious."  
Inko asked as she carefully took the boys jacket off, checking his arms. She also checked his legs but couldn't find anything other than a few small scars that looked like they were caused by something small piercing through the skin multiple times on the same spot.  
"Hmm, he doesn't seem to have any injuries. Just these scars on his arms which I don't know the cause of." Inko stated as she put the jacket back on the boy.

Inko was about to turn to his son when the blue haired boy slowly opened his eyes and grumbled in discomfort. He sat up on the couch and looked at the two in front of him with his blue eyes, giving them a look that was impossible to read.  
"Ah, you're awake." Inko smiled.

**Silence**

"Was I passed out?"  
The boy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, my son found you laying next to tree and you were unconscious. Though I didn't find any injuries on you."  
Inko replied, still smiling.  
"Oh, well thank you then. What might your names be?"  
The boy then asked, his expression not changing at all. Izuku stepped a little bit closer.

"I am Izuku Midoriya!"

"And I am her mother, Inko Midoriya."

The boy nodded and then opened his mouth.

"Nagisa Shingetsu."

"So Shingetsu-kun, do you know why you were unconcious?"  
Inko asked. Nagisa's expression changed a little. His eyes widened a bit and his mouth parted slightly.  
"Please, address me as Nagisa." He stated. Both Inko and Izuku nodded. They thought the request was quite weird but respected it anyway.  
Though it was quite weird listening to a child talk like he was a politician at an important meeting.

**Play Bnha OST I'll become a hero**

"So, Nagisa. How old are you?" Izuku asked the boy.  
"Twelve." Nagisa answered.  
"Twelve? He looks younger but acts older." Inko thought.  
"I was looking for someone with my dad and my brother Kokichi when something hit me and everything went black. I don't know where dad or Kokichi are anymore."  
Nagisa said, his expression still looking the same though Inko as a mother noticed that signs of worry were clear.

"What's your dad's name? Maybe I can ask my classmates if they know someone with that name?"  
Izuku asked. Nagisa closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"I doubt that they do, but his name is Nagito Komaeda."

"Unfortunately, I don't know anyone by that name. But maybe Izuku's classmates do."  
Inko smiled at the blue haired boy who looked at her in the eyes before looking over to Izuku as the green haired boy spoke.  
"Hey Nagisa, do you have a place to go to?"  
"No, I am afraid I do not." Nagisa answered.  
"Well, we have dorms at UA. Maybe I can ask Aizawa-sensei to let you stay until we find your family!"  
Izuku exclaimed happily.  
"Would he let me stay there?" Nagisa asked while raising one of his eyebrows.  
"We can always ask!" Izuku smiled brightly.

"But first how about you two eat?" Inko suggested and earned the attention of the two boys. Nagisa's stomach grumbled he blushed and looked away from the two.  
"You're hungry I assume?" Inko giggled.  
"How about you eat here? There's food for a third person as well!" Inko then exclaimed and clapped her hands together.  
"I am not going to trouble you?" Nagisa mumbled from behind his scarf.

"Of course not!"  
Inko smiled at him. Nagisa looked up at the woman and nodded. Easing off a bit which for some reason made Inko super happy. Nagisa stood up from the couch and walked towards the table just behind Inko and Izuku.

**Silence**

Nagisa Shingetsu, a twelve year old boy that has taken many lives with the warriors of hope.  
The boy many adults had feared despite him being just a child.  
The boy who got crushed under the pressure of many things.  
One of them being a huge robot arm.

And this boy was now eating katsudon with two people he had never met before.

Yeah. Not even he himself knew how he got in that situation. But there he was. The food was good and he was hungry so he didn't complain though. Nagisa was eating the food as slow as he possibly could considering his hunger and how delicious the food was. He was snapped out of his thoughts though by a female voice.

"So how is the food?" Inko asked while smiling at Nagisa.  
"It's delicious, thank you." Nagisa answered. He really hoped he didn't seem rude by not smiling at the two at all.  
"I'm glad you like it." She smiled and closed her eyes as she stood up from the table and took her plate to go wash it. Nagisa shifted his gaze back to his food and continued eating it. He wasn't gonna lie. The katsudon Inko made easily made itself to his 'Top 3 things I have eaten' list.

When Nagisa finished eating he slowly stood up from his seat and took the plate to the kitchen where Inko was washing the dishes. The boy stared for a while before turning to Inko.  
"Where can I wash these?" He asked and  
Inko turned her head around to see the little boy with the dishes from his meal in his hands.  
"Just put them over there and I'll wash them." Inko said as she gestured over to the counter next to her.  
"I have already been enough trouble for you. You do not need to do this for me as well."  
Inko turned around again to see the boy had walked next to her with the dishes in hand. She sighed and smiled.  
"Alright, if you insist."  
"Could you show me what to do? I am not sure myself." Nagisa asked then while turning to the woman beside him.  
"Of course." Was the answer.

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Beautiful days piano**

It didn't take long for all the dishes to be washed, dried and put into their places. During the time Inko had secretly looked at the boy as he was washing the dishes. He had understood the concept really quickly and by the end of it Inko could see a slight blink of enjoyment in his eyes which made the mother both suprised and quite happy.

"Thank you so much for your help Nagisa." Inko smiled at the boy once again and opened one of the drawers and took out two chocolate bars from there. She then handed them to Nagisa.  
"Could you give the other one to Izuku? The other one is for you."  
Nagisa bowed in response and Inko couldn't do anything but stare in shock at the boy in front of her. But before she could say anything Nagisa had dissapeared from the kitchen.

Nagisa walked to Izuku's room which wasn't hard to notice considering the All might name tag on the door that read 'Izuku' on it. Nagisa knocked on the door and recieved a "Come in!" in response. Nagisa opened the door and stepped inside and immediately he was surrounded by all kinds of All might merchandise. He looked around the room and then walked up to the bed and gave Izuku the other chocolate bar.

**Play Bnha OST Brighr & cheerfully**

"Your mother asked me to give the other one to you." He stated as he handed the bar over. Izuku took it and thanked Nagisa. The boy left right away and went to sit on the kitchen table as he ate the bar. Inko looked at him and Nagisa noticed this.  
"I didn't want the furniture to get dirty by accident so I decided to be careful." He explained to her. She nodded and went to sit on the sofa and turned the tv on. Nagisa finished his chocolate, walked up to the trashcan and threw the paper inside. Then he walked to the sink and washed his hands.

An hour went by as Izuku talked to his mom about everything he had experienced in his time at UA's class 1-A. Nagisa listened to him from his place on the couch a little farther away from the two.  
"Let's go Nagisa." Izuku yelled. Nagisa nodded way to put his shoes on, saying goodbye and thank you to Inko in the process. Izuku followed him and put his shoes on as well. When they were both ready they said their goodbyes and left.

**Silence**

Nagisa and Izuku walked in the dark road that had little spots of light occasionally from the street lights around it. Nagisa took in every little detail of his new environment. It seemed like he was gonna have to stay here for a long time so he might as well know more about his surroundings. He also did it to see if anyone he knew was at sight but saw no one. He and Izuku were the only ones walking down the path. Except for a boy with spiky blonde hair that picked up his pace once he noticed the two. 

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Homicide**

"Oi, Deku!"

Nagisa flinched a little from the sudden noise but thankfully no one noticed. He turned around with Izuku to see that it had been the blonde boy yelling. Izuku stopped which forced Nagisa to stop as well.

"Ka-Kacchan, hey!" Izuku nervously chuckled.  
"Deku?" Nagisa turned to Izuku while raising an eyebrow. He was certain his name was Izuku Midoriya not 'Deku'.  
"It's a nickname and also my hero name." Izuku explained and Nagisa nodded. Well that cleared that off.  
Now who the hell is Kacchan.  
"Don't ignore me you shitty nerd!" 'Kacchan' yelled while taking a step closer.

Oh, so he was one of those people.

**Play Danganronpa OST Despair Syndrome (2)**

"Who's this shorty? You don't have any siblings." The blonde said with anger still clear in his voice.  
"My name is Nagisa Shingetsu. And I would appreciate if you didn't talk to Midoriya that way." Nagisa answered as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Who the hell cares about what you want!?" The blonde yelled yet again, making Nagisa flinch slightly again but no one noticed.  
"And who the hell even are you!?" He yelled yet again. Nagisa turned to Izuku to ask who this guy was.  
He was apparently 'Katsuki Bakugo' and a classmate of Izuku's.

"I will introduce myself better later, but now we will be taking our leave. Good night." After Nagisa was done he turned around, took Izuku's hand and started walking away from Bakugo. After a while Nagisa let go of Izuku's hand and returned to his normal walking speed.

**Silence**

"How did you stand up to Kacchan like that?" Izuku asked. Or rather gasped under his breath to which Nagisa shrugged.  
"He was being rude and awfully loud. I didn't want to listen to his nonsense anymore so I decided to take things into my own hands and leave the situation as politely as possible." Nagisa explained. Izuku nodded but still somehow shocked from what happened which confused Nagisa.

"Anyway. I informed Aizawa-sensei that I was gonna bring someone and told him the situation. He wanted to see you in private before deciding if you can stay or not. Well, he and principal Nezu that is. Is that okay with you?" Izuku turned to Nagisa at the last part of his sentence.  
"If I wanna stay I guess it is something I have to do." Nagisa answered. Izuku nodded and the rest of the trip was silent. Though Izuku sometimes caught Nagisa staring at the stars with a slightly parted mouth. The reflection of the stars was on his pupils. It made him look like an actual child.

Izuku smiled. But something on the pit of his stomach made him nervous.


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa gets to introduce himself to class 1-A, but everything doesn't go as planned. Bakugo does something that activates a memory from Nagisa's past.
> 
> Thankfully, there's someone to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks
> 
> That's all the changes to canon for now.

**Play Bnha OST Shadow's hero**

"Are those the UA dorms?" Nagisa asked as he pointed at the dorms. "Yeah they are." Izuku squinted his eyes in order to see the person who was standing infront of the 1-A dorms. "And look! Aizawa-sensei is there! And principal Nezu too!" Izuku pointed at a tall figure with all black clothing though it was hard to make it out but Nagisa could still see him. He also saw the shorter figure next to him that had a white long face.

What?

Nagisa and Izuku walked up to the two, Aizawa and Nezu turned to them and Nagisa made sure to take in how they looked. The taller man had long black messy hair and all black clothes. He was also wearing a long gray scarf around his neck. The other manw as shorter and was wearing a suit. 

Was he going crazy or did the principal have the head of a mouse?

"So you're the kid problem child was talking about?" Aizawa asked. Nagisa looked at him and nodded. "My name is Nagisa Shingetsu." He said with a small bow.

"Shota Aizawa."

"I am principal Nezu."

"Midoriya, go inside and don't tell anyone about the kid." Aizawa told Midoriya who nodded and turned to Nagisa. "I'm gonna go now." He said with a small smile to which Nagisa nodded and Midoriya ran away. The blue haired boy turned to the adults in front of him again. "Midoriya informed me how he found you unconscious. he brought you inside and you told them how you got lost from you dad and friend. Am I correct?" Aizawa asked and Nagisa nodded slowly to confirm that the information was indeed correct. "Is there a reason you wanted to stay in the UA dorms? And not stay in Midoriyas house?" Nezu asked the boy. "Two reasons. First, Midoriyas mom didn't want to leave me alone when she went to work. Second, me staying in there would not help find anyone at all." Nagisa replied with the same blank look he had wore ever since they got to the dorms. Both Nezu and Aizawa nodded. It made sense. Staying in the same place all the time would not help in finding someone.

"So you just wanna find your family and there is not any back thought behind this. Like gathering information?" Aizawa went down a little so his face was just on the same level as Nagisas while glaring at him. "You're being a paranoid Aizawa! A child this young would never hurt anyone!" Nezu smiled at Nagisa who's mouth parted a little in shock.

Nagisa disagreed, oh how he wanted to say it out loud but decided to keep his mouth shut. No on would trust him if they knew what he had done. He was suddenly glad at how the tragedy had only happened in Towa city and it had been kept a secret from the public. If someone found out that he had been a part of the warriors of hope he would be screwed. "What's your quirk?" Aizawa asked while still staring at Nagisa which made him uncomfortable.

"Well, I can summon these shields that can be used as a weapon or a stepping stone." Nagisa replied while summoning a flat blue disc looking shield that glowed and was slightly transparent. He made it disappear it when he was certain the adults had examined it thoroughly. "Are there any downsides to this quirk?" Nezu asked. Seriously, how can this guy look happy all the time?  
"My head starts to hurt if I use them for too long since they're created by my mind and not by my hands." Nagisa explained but he wasn't sure if the drugs his parents had used on him had affected his quirk in any way.

He decided to leave that unsaid.

**Silence**

"What are the names of your family members?" Nezu then asked, taking out his phone. "Dad is Nagito Komaeda, my older brother is Kokichi Ouma. Papa is Hajime Hinata." Nagisa answered quickly. Nezu and Aizawa looked at him. Confused. "Two dads?" Nezu asked him and Nagisa quickly got the wrong idea. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Nagisa replied, his tone slightly darker. "Of course there isn't I just made sure I heard correctly." Nezu smiled and Nagisa's mind eased off a bit. "Siblings?" Was the next thing Nezu asked. "Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri and Kotoko Utsugi. And then Kokichi Ouma like I mentioned." Nagisa listed.

"Alright, I have wrote everyone down. Are there any other we should know about?" Nezu smiled at Nagisa. "Too many to write down." Nagisa chuckled in his mind, if he went through everyone who lived in the Towa tower with him they would be standing there for an hour. "Well, atleast we have these names down. I am correct to assume that there is at least one person who is 18 or over?" Aizawa finally stood up back again, letting Nagisa breathe in peace. "Dad and papa both are. And there are a few others as well." Nagisa replied. "Aizawa, isn't there a few extra rooms in the 1-A dormitory." Nezu turned to Aizawa who nodded quietly. "Well, how sbout we let him stay for a night and look into this better tomorrow? He seems tired." Nezu suggested.

Did he look tired? He didn't feel tired. Well, apparently he did necause Aizawa nodded and gestured for Nagisa to follow him. Shingetsu did as told and followed him, he quickly bowed at Nezu before going though. Nezu started making his way back while Nagisa followed Aizawa inside the dorms. Shota opened the door and stepped inside, Nagisa following close behind.

Inside there were many people and loud noise coming and Nagisa had a weird feeling in his stomach, he pushed that aside and walked up to next to Aizawa. Who had somehow managed to get the class to be quiet. They all had their eyes on Nagisa which made the feeling in his stomach even weirder, was he nervous? "Students, this is Nagisa Shingetsu. He will be staying with us for a while so start behaving." Aizawa stated, nodded at Nagisa. And left to his dorm. Everyone was quiet until-

"Who are you?"  
"What's your quirk?"  
"How old are you?"  
"What do you like?"  
"Are you Aizawa-sensei's secret love child?"  
"Are you a student?"  
"No way he looks too young to be a student!"  
"What's your name?"  
"Didn't you hear? Nagisa Shingetsu! Aizawa-sensei just said it!"

Nagisa was shocked by the amount of noise. Was it even possible to get more noice out of these people?

**Play Danganronpa UDG OST Riddleland**

"Guys! Guys! One at a time! You can't expect him to be able to even hear all of your questions when you shout them at him at the same time." A tall girl with black hair on a ponytail shouted over all of the other people. She managed to silence most of the people but some were still whispering. "Good, now that it's quieter let me introduce myself." The girl stepped in front of Nagisa. "I am Momo Yaoyorozu and my quirk is creation. I hope you enjoy yourself while you stay here at UA." Nagisa nodded as the girl smiled at him. "Alright everyone! Let us introduce ourselves to Shingetsu-kun! Tell your name and quirk and ask a question after that!" A tall boy with blue hair and glasses yelled. His movements reminded Nagisa of a robot. "Is that alright with you, Shingetsu-kun?" The boy then turned to Nagisa. "Yes, it is quite alright with me. But could you please address me as Nagisa?" He stated and noticed how some people seemed weirded out by the request but nodded anyway. Or maybe they thought his way of speaking was weird?

"Alright then! I am the class representative Tenya Iida and my quirk is engine!" The boy offered a handshake to Nagisa who returned it. "Pleasure to meet you." Nagisa replied,. He seriously hoped he didn't seem rude by not smiling. "What might your quirk be, Nagisa?" Iida then asked with curiosity on his face.  
"Mind shield. It allows me to create these shields with it that can be used as a weapon or a stepping stone." Nagisa explained as he summoned one of the discs. He let the students examine it a bit before it disappeared from his hand. A redhead with spiky hair stepped forward. "Name's Eijiro Kirishima and my quirk is hardening!" The redhead said as his left arm turned hard as a rock. To be honest Nagisa thought his quirk was cool "So, how old are you?" Eijiro asked while returning his hand back to normal. "Twelve." Nagisa replied receiving suprised looks. Did he really look that young? Sure he had a babyface and he was short but still. He didn't look that young. He definitely looked older than Masaru, Jataro or Kotoko despite being younger than all of them. Heck he even acted like their older brother! He sometimes acted like Kokichi's older brother despite him being sixteen!

"That young? You look older." A boy with blonde hair that had some sort of black line in it said.  
Older?  
Finally.  
"Oh, well that's new. I'm the youngest of my siblings." Nagisa admitted and shrugged. "Who are your siblings?" The boy then asked but then his eyes widened and he chuckled a bit. "Sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, first introduction and then the questions." He smiled. "I'm Denki Kaminari! And my quirk is electrification!" Denki gave a thumbs up with his left hand. "Nice to meet you, and to answer your question my siblings are Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi and Kokichi Ouma."  
"They all have different last names? And wasn't your name Shingetsu? How can you be siblings if you don't even share the same lastname?" A really short boy asked. Seriously this boy was shorter than Nagisa himself. Also, his voice sounded weird.

"Oh be quiet Mineta that doesn't mean anything!" Said a girl with pink hair, horns and pink skin? Wow, what a combination. "Sorry about him. He's a jerk." The girl turned to Nagisa who shook his head to message that it was alright. "My name's Mina Ashido and my quirk is acid!"  
"I don't really have a question but I hope you have a fun time here!" Mina smiled and ruffled Nagisa's hair. He was shocked. Mina took her hand off and smiled at Nagisa. Her smile was so warm, happy and welcoming.

Nagisa smiled back. It wasn't even a small smile, he beamed like a ray of sunshine. Apparently he looked cute because he heard the girls "aww" at him. Nagisa blushed a little but hid it under his scarf. Something he had seen Gundham do when he was fliustered. "You're so cute!" A short girl with brown hair said. She stepped forward and offered her hand to Nagisa. He shook it while still keeping his face under the scarf and the girl giggled at him. "I'm Uraraka Ochako! My quirk is zero gravity." She said while putting her hands on her hips and smiling determinately. She reminded Nagisa of Sonia a little. He did a quiet "mhmm" from under his scarf which made Uraraka giggle more. "Ochako you're embarassing him." A girl with green hair and huge eyes giggled as she stepped next to Uraraka and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned then turned to Nagisa. "I'm Tsuyu Asui, and my quirk is frog." Nagisa finally took his face out of his scarf and looked at the two girls. He nodded when suddenly the blond guy. Bakugo pushed people aside and walked up to Nagisa. "So this is what you meant with what you said." He growled. Nagisa was giving all he could to keep the straight face he had on because...  
He was scared.

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Re:despair syndrome (1)**

That's the honest truth, this guy gave off every single warning to Nagisa to back down, use his quirk, hide behind someone.

But he didn't.

Instead he stood his ground and kept his expression. Bakugo growled at him and took a step closer but Nagisa didn't move for even an inch even though his instincts screamed for him to move and get away from Katsuki. "So you came here to spend a few nights huh? And why is that?" Bakugo growled yet again. Taking another step closer ad he towered over Nagisa. "I got lost from my family." Nagisa replied while somehow managing to keep his voice from wavering. "And how does that make any sense for you being specifically here?"

"Midoriya found me and suggested I come here with him." Nagisa replied. "Bakugo get away from him! You're bullying a little kid! Now that's low even for you!" Uraraka yelled from next to Nagisa who sighed a little from relief, lucky for him that no one noticed. "Shut it pink cheeks." Bakugou turned to Uraraka but Asui stepped on front of her protectively. "How can you all trust this random kid so fast!?" Bakugo yelled. Kirishima ran to him and put a hand on top of his shoulder. "Come one Bakubro! There's no need to worry. He won't hurt us. Right, Nagisa?" Kirishima turned to Nagisa who was doing his best to not start shaking infront of everyone. He nodded finally after he was sure he wouldn't fail his act.

"See?" Kirishima smiled at Bakugo. He huffed and turned to Nagisa. "Don't get any idea that I trust you!"  
Bakugo screamed at him and raised his arm in the air to make himself look more threatening. But to Nagisa it looked like something else. Like his fathers shadow was towering in front of him again. 

And his act broke.

**Play Danganronpa UDG OST I'll never become a demon**

Nagisa instinctively took two steps back extremely fast and put his hands in front of his face in a protective manner. Two shields appeared in front of him out of no where and his breathing quickened. His breaths started sounding desperate and panicked. Nagisa's eyes were wide open from shock and his mouth was slightly parted, tears were shining in the corners of his eyes and one rolled down his cheek. Everyone stared at the scene unfolding before them. No one made a move. Nagisa's breaths sounded more desperate and more scared. He was shaking in fear and the discs created by his quirk were slowly fading away from the lack of control he had on them anymore. One student stepped closer to Nagisa in the corner of his eye. He was acting carefully and always inspecting Nagisa's reaction to his movements. Finally the boy made his way to in front of Nagisa. The boy put both of his hands on top of Nagisa's which caused his shields to break. He slowly pulled Nagisa's hands a little bit downwards. He kept his grip tight but soft and Nagisa could feel his thumbs slowly brushing against Nagisa's hands.

**Silence**

Bakugo and Kirishima had backed down from the boy as soon as the shields had appeared. The other boy looked worried while the other had an unreadable expression on his face. No one knew what he was thinking.  
No one said anything.  
No one dared to move.  
But everyone was worried. Either for the child or themselves.

Nagisa's breaths were slowly calming down his panicked hiccups died down. He slowly shifted his gaze up to face the boy.

He had a white and red hair, gray and blue eyes and a huge red scar over his left eye. He was looking at Nagisa. He wasn't smiling. But he wasn't angry either. Nagisa could sense the good intentions behind the boys actions just by looking at his eyes. His eyes showed Nagisa everything. He meant good and wanted to help him. A few tears made their way down Nagisa's cheeks before he finally quieted down and his knees gave out. The boy was there to catch his fall and he raised Nagisa into his arms. "Midoriya, could you come with me to get him into his room?" The boy asked. He had a mixture of deep and a high voice. Nagisa couldn't quite describe it. But he didn't need to. He liked the boys voice. It was calming. He heard Midoriya say yes and then he was already going up the stairs in the boys arms. They made their way to a room in the second floor and Midoriya opened the door. The boy holding Nagisa stepped inside while muttering a quiet thank you. The boy put Nagisa on his bed and then turned to Midoriya.

"Can I talk to him for a moment? And could you go inform Aizawa-sensei if anyone else hasn't already done that?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell the others he's okay."

The boy beside him nodded and turned back to Nagisa while Midoriya left. Nagisa was lying side ways on his bed, facing the wall next to him. The boy put the blanket on him and then sat next to him, leaning against the wall.  
"So, Nagisa. I understand that you might not want to talk about what happened. But you were having a panic attack caused by Bakugo seeming threatening you." The boy stated, he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. Nagisa did a little "mmm" sound.

**Play Bnha OST Shadow's hero**

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself yet in all of that what happened."

"My name is Shoto Todoroki. My quirk is called half cold half hot, but that is not important right now." Nagisa felt slighty more safe now that he knew the boys name, but still. Was anyone going to trust him now? "Can I ask you a few questions?" Nagisa nodded slightly. "Were you scared when Bakugo stepped closer to you?" Another little nod. Todoroki was suprised at how good a little child like him can keep their fear in, he was afraid Shingetsu had gotten like that because of experience but he wasn't going to ask that straight forward. "Did you react like this because of something he said?" Nagisa shook his head. So something Bakugo said didn't activate anything. The panic nor a trauma if Nagisa had any. "Was it the arm he raised?" A nod. "Did you get scared out of instinct?" A shake. "Was it because of something in the past?" A nod. Todoroki didn't want to ask the next question but he had to if he wanted to get a better understanding of the boy next to him. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Nagisa, has someone hit you before?"


	3. Calming down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of the class wanna go shopping with Nagisa for clothes, thankfully he's armed with his father's credit card. Mineta has already made a bad first impression on Nagisa with being a perv, which he does not take lightly. 
> 
> Bakugo is still being suspicious towards Nagisa but Shingetsu can't blame him. Afterall, even he wouldn't trust himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks.  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko.  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be :')
> 
> Nagisa drinks his juice. Mineta could learn something from him.

**Play Bnha OST Hero's shadow**

The question had been unexpected, even for Todoroki himself. He didn't want to ask that, but he had to. He had to in order to find out what had happened downstairs just a few minutes ago. Nagisa on the other hand didn't know what to answer. His parents had been awful, using him as their subject for their experiment but he couldn't just tell this random teen that! He had just learned the boys name and he was supposed to be telling him his entire life story? But the simple truth was that he had been hit before, but he couldn't tell the the Afterall, if he said yes Todoroki could ask a question that could reveal something of Nagisa's time in the warriors of hope. And he for sure didn't want that.

And yet still, he couldn't lie to the boy beside him. He felt safe around him- safer than he had felt for the majority of his life. It was like he was back with his parents, his siblings. The feeling of comfort was the exact same. Like getting a hug or being praised for doing something right. It was amazing. But that alone wasn't enough to make him tell Todoroki everything. Nagisa thought everything through carefully in his head before finally coming up with some kind of plan to approach the situation he was in. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath and turned his head to look outside the window- the stars were shining beautifully as they brought some kind of lightt into the otherwise dark room. Nagisa's eyes reflected the light of the stars and he gave a small smile. He liked stars- it reminded him of all the time he spent with Kaito, learning every little thing that Kaito knew about them. He took another deep breath and finally spoke up again.

"Do I have to tell you? It isn't exactly a subject I like to talk about..." He said and heard Todoroki sigh. "It may not be but that out burst you had down there wasn't something you see a child your age do. If you would've lost control over your quirk it may have turned dangerous pretty quickly." Todoroki stated. Nagisa got caught by suprise a little bit. "So you noticed huh?" He asked and heard the teen behind him make a sound of agreement. Possibly nodding. "Anyone who looks at your quirk can see it- it's way stronger than it should be of a person your age. I noticed it the second you showed us your quirk- but it was even more clearer when you lost your control over it for a small moment." Todoroki explained with a calm voice. It wasn't dull- it had emotion in it. It was just- calming. 

"You don't have to tell me anything if you do not want to. But I know from personal experience that pushing people away and not letting anyone help you to come in terms with your past will only damage you in the long run. So don't forget that." Todoroki said while preparing himself to stand up. "Wait." Nagisa said quietly and Todoroki stopped standing up- he looked over to the blue haired child who was still looking through the window. "I'll tell you something. But that doesn't mean I trust you." Nagisa said while turning to face the teen behind him who nodded and sat back down onto his knees. Nagisa looked straight into Todoroki's eyes as he breathed in and out for a couple of seconds. "Yes. I have been hit before. That is the reason I panicked and reacted the way I did when Bakugo approached me the way he did." Nagisa stated and then looked back out the window. "Are you satisfied now?" He asked. 

Todoroki stayed quiet for a few seconds- taking the expected sentence in. He knew the answer to his question would be a yes but still the way that the child had said it had caught him off guard- Nagisa talked like it was a normal thing to happen. But Todoroki soon got up from the ground and without a word left the room- he wasn't the person Nagisa wanted to hear words of comfort from and Todoroki knew that. He also knew that Nagisa most likely wanted to be alone right now so he stood up and left the room. Closing the door after him. Nagisa stayed still and looked out of the window- his mind running wild but at the same time there was almost nothing going on in his thoughts. The only thing that was in there at the moment were the warm smiles of those closest to him. It gave him comfort. He smiled again. 

Nagisa put his back against the mattress beneath him and sighed. He decided that the best thing to do now was just sleep and try to forget everything that had just happened. He couldn't find anyone if he couldn't stay up either. Sleeping was the only thing he could do. So he did exactly that. 

**Silence**

Todoroki walked the stairs down and was met by quite a scene. His class was divided into three groups- the girls were all screaming at Bakugo who screamed back at them just as loud, Midoriya, Iida and Kirishima were all talking with Aizawa and the remaining students were either talking with each other or they were alone and minding their own business. When Todoroki got to the bottom of the stairs he heard someone call his name and he turned into the direction of the noise. Midorita was gesturing for him to join them and the red and white boy did just that. 

"Is the little man okay?" Was the first question asked of him- coming from Kirishima. Todoroki nodded. "He okay now." He stated- making Kirishima smile happily and brightly. Aizawa turned to the teen. "Can I visit him or did he go asleep already?" He asked. "I think it's best if we let him have some space and alone time. To avoid stressing him out too much." Todoroki stated and received a nod from his teacher. "His quirk was so strong though! Is it another one of the next generations more powerful quirks? Or maybe he's just trained really hard- but that doesn't make sense considering his age and all but-" Midoriya started to mumble again when Aizawa shut him up with a stare in his direction that pierced through his soul. "He used his quirk?" He asked with his voice gaining more emotion to it. Luckily Iida was quick to step in. "Nagisa only lost control over his quirk for a moment because of the panicked feeling he had! He did not intend to hurt any one of us and in fact did not hurt anyone!" He stated with a loud voice- Aizawa nodded and relaxed a bit. As long as no one was hurt there was no reason to discuss the matter of Nagisa's usage of his quirk anymore. 

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Beautiful ruin (Summer salt)**

"Aizawa-sensei!" Someone called out and the man in question turned to look at Ashido who was running toward him with the rest of the girls following close behind. "Yes?" Aizawa asked her. "So Nagisa is gonna stay here for some time yeah?" Ashido stated but didn't let her teacher answer the question when she was already continuing her rant. "So me and the other girls decided that we should take him shopping! After all he didn't have anything with him when he came!" She exclaimed. "That's true! We need to get him some more clothes than that school uniform rip off that he's wearing! Good idea Ashido!" Kirishima exclaimed and gave a quick high five to Mina. Aizawa looked at his students who were all acting like he had agreed to their suggestion already. 

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be? Especially after all the villain attacks. And the last time you were in the mall- Midoriya was attacked." Aizawa listed off- Midoriya's muscles stiffened uncomfortably as he could feel his mind return into the state it had been back when he had talked with Shigaraki. He could still sometimes feel the mans fingers around his throat and he did not like that. "But if we take the whole class? And stay as big groups the entire time? And you would come as well? That way it could be possible right?" Mina asked a question after another. She was really determined about this. "I just wanna make him feel better." She suddenly said. She sounded so- sincere. "Please Aizawa-sensei!" She shouted. The man in question looked away from the girl in thought before sighing. 

"I will think about it and tell you my answer tomorrow." He stated and got excited gasps and smiles as a result- as if he had already said yes. The girls were all talking about what they wanted to do at the mall and Aizawa decided to leave into his room. He didn't bother to tell his students to do the same since he knew they wouldn't do so anyway.

**Silence**

He walked the stairs up and stopped in front of Nagisa's room. Aizawa put his hand onto the door handle and turned it down as quietly as he possibly could and looked inside from the small crack that he had created between the door and it's frame. Inside he saw Nagisa peacefully sleeping without a worry in the world. As if everything was just fine. Aizawa had to wonder what Todoroki had said or done to make the boy so peaceful. Or if Nagisa was like that from his nature. He closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it and walked to his own room- going to sleep immediately. 

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Re: All star apologies**

Screams.

Horrifying screams of panic, agony, fear and sadness filled Nagisa's ears. they were coming from every direction. When one ended- another one would start and take his place. No matter how fast or how far he would run he couldn't escape them. After all- it may very well not even be a dream but just another memory. A memory of adults- of what he called demons- screaming at him, begging for mercy. Only to be killed. Brutally and without mercy. That was how it always went. Nagisa had known that what he was doing was wrong. But he pinned the blame on his parents like the child he was. After he, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko had to spend half a year just running away from everything that was human- he started blaming Junko- he started thinking that it was all her fault. Then he started blaming Monaca. But after Nagito- their old servant who's life they had spared- found them he finally realized-

-It was all his fault. 

He killed all of them. He chose to follow Junko and Monaca- no one forced him to do it like his parents had used to. It was his first ever choice and he made the wrong one. It was all his fault. All the blood was on his hands and his hands only. Nagisa collapsed onto his knees and pressed his hands against the sides of his head- trying to block the screams from entering his ears. "Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop." He repeated quietly- but they didn't stop. It was as if the screams just got louder every time he told them to stop. 

**Silence**

One last scream made it into Nagisa's ears- a scream of his own- and that's when he woke up. He was covered in cold sweat, his breathing was quick and short and his eyes wide and wet. He took a few minutes to calm down- to get himself together. He dried his eyes with his sleeve, took a few deep and calm breaths- and then stood up while being careful not to fall over. He had no idea what to expect from this day. Especially after last nights incident. But he just had to go downstairs and see what the day would bring for him. Nagisa made one last check that his jacket was straight, his pin was still on his scarf and that the credit card Nagito had given him was still in his pocket. When everything was checked and as it was supposed to be he opened the door and left the room. 

**Play Bnha OST Among kosei**

Downstairs he immediately noticed that he wasn't the only one up. Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima were all already up and in the kitchen, a boy with a tail. He also had hair that reminded Nagisa slightly of Kuszuryu-kun. But only slightly.The other boy had a mask and some weird wing looking thing on his back that looked like it was made of skin. Then there was Bakugo who was leaning against a wall that was close to the exit door and then lastly there was that boy who had been asking annoying question yesterday and seemed to be disliked by a majority of the class. Nagisa decided to join those who were in the kitchen considering that those three he actually knew. When Ashido realized that she was there she gave a bright smile and rushed to him. "Nagisa!" She shouted, full of happiness that just made you wanna smile with her. "Morning Ashido-sama, Kaminari-Kun, Kirishima-kun." Nagisa greeted. The two boys gave him quick waves and smiles before turning back to their breakfasts. 

The two boys who had been on the couch walked up to him and he turned around to face them. The boy with the tail gave him a small smile. "My name is Mashirao Ojiro. I don't think I ever got the chance to tell you that last night." He said and Nagisa nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Ojiro-kun." He replied. The other boy then stepped forward. "I'm Mezo Shoji." He said- or rather one of the things on the thing on his back said. Nagisa probably looked weirded out so Shoji probably took that as his cue to start explaining. He told Nagisa how his quirk worked and the boy nodded while also apologizing for his rude behaviour. 

**Play Bnha OST Bright & cheerfully**

"You still got a stick up your ass or something?" Bakugo called out from where he was standing. Uraraka, who had just appeared downstairs, pouted at him. "No. But I like to be polite and kind to people. Two terms that you have probably never even heard of in your life." Nagisa replied which caught everyone- inclufing Bakugo- off guard. It was completely quiet for a few seconds before laughter started ringing through the room which were mixed with Bakugo's angry screams but those were quick to drown under all the noise of the happy laughter. 

"Aizawa-sensei! Have you decided already?" Mina suddenly called out from under all the noise and everyone turned their head to face their teacher who had just entered the room. Aizawa nodded and Ashido ran to him from the other side of the room. "We can go-" Aizawa got interrupted immediately by cheers and gasps of happiness that then turned into talking. But Aizawa only had to clear his throat in order to make all noise die down. "-But there are going to be rules. First of all, no group smaller than five is allowed. Second- you will have two hours and no more. If you aren't by the fountain in two hours you'll be in trouble." Aizawa stated. Everyone knew there would be no point in arguing- they were lucky enough to have permission to even go. 

"Understood?"

"Yes. Aizawa-sensei." 

**Silence**

After Aizawa had made his announcement the chatter was back again. Nagisa didn't join anyone's conversation though- not wanting to be rude. But someone approached him instead. It was that short boy, the disliked one. "I gotta ask- why are you so formal all the time?" He asked. He had a lisp. "Like I said. I just want to be polite." Nagisa answered. "Are you like that back in your home as well?" He asked but Nagisa didn't answer since it wasn't exactly a thing that the other boy had any reason to know about. "Mineta leave him alone!" Someone suddenly shouted. Uraraka. "Don't mind him Nagisa. He's a perv." Uraraka stated from a little farther away. Nagisa looked back over to Mineta with a slight look of disgust on his face. But the purple haired teen just shrugged. "I can't do anything about it! If it makes girls uncomfortable then they should just dress in a way that doesn't make me wanna look at the-" 

Mineta was cut off by a loud voice ringing through the room. Everyone fell quiet and looked over to the child and teen. Shocked to see a red hand mark starting to form on Mineta's left cheek. They looked at Nagisa- expecting to see some kind of look of guilt on his face- but instead they just saw anger. Pure anger. It was kind of scary. "You are disgusting. Women should not need to think about what they should or shouldn't wear because of people like you. If you cannot control yourself around a girl but you still think that you'll become a respectable hero then I don't know what else to tell you but that you're wrong." Nagisa said while returning back to his usual calm and collected voice and posture. But there was some kind of- aggressive tint to the way that he said it that made Mineta shut up immediately. 

Everything was quiet for a few seconds until-


	4. Warriors of might

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So then we can continue. Did you really... k-"
> 
> "Yes." Nagisa answered before he even hear the rest of the question. He already knew what it was going to be. "Yes I did. And I have not felt a single second of regret since I did it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of thw world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks.  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be :')

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Beautiful days piano**

"That. Was. Amazing." Ashido stated with a slight tint of surpise in her voice. She had appeared behind Nagisa from seemingly no where and the boy jumped a little from surprise. Ashido grabbed the sides of Nagisa's elbows and shook him- not violently but still. She let go of Nagisa when Aizawa approached the two. "Come. We need to talk." He stated- so now he was going to be punished for punching that disgusting boy? No wait- not even Aizawa looked like he cared. "Iida, Yaoyorozu. I'm leaving you in charge of homeroom. Just make sure that no one dies or gets hurt and that should be enough." Aizawa stated with a deadpan voice and then gestured for Nagisa to follow him.

**Silence**

Nagisa was getting extremely mixed signals from the home room teacher of class 1A. On the other hand he seemed cold and uncaring. But if you looked past what he made it seem like to be his personality you could see a kind and caring man. A man who could be called fatherly even. But no matter how much Nagisa would try and figure out his character he just couldn't do it. He wondered if Kokichi or Nagito could. "I heard that you used your quirk yesterday." Aizawa suddenly said and snapped Nagisa out of his thoughts. He looked down in shame and nodded quietly. "I want to know why." Aizawa stated. "I-It was a reflex. I panicked and lost control for a short moment. It won't happen again I promise." Nagisa stated and looked back in front of him where Aizawa was walking- the mans back was turned to the child so he couldn't see his face and read his expression. 

The two of them soon made it into some kind of training ground that was outside of the main school building. Five people were waiting for them in there- a woman with blue hair and a questionable outfit. Then there was a man with long blomnde hair that had been combed behind him into what looked like a banana. Then there was an angry looking man with white hair and a red outfit. There was also principal Nezu and a man that Nagisa guessed was All might. He had never been too interested in heroes, that was Masaru's thing who probably would have hit him on his head if he was here- considering how Nagisa didn't recognize any of the heroes in front of him. The moment they got to the other adults Aizawa turned around in a quick kick- Nagisa was caught of guard but that was only for a split second. The child dropped down into a quick battle stance but instead of using his quirk to block the attack like Aizawa had most likely expected him to- Nagisa ducked from under the leg that was coming at him and then dropped back into a battle stance when he was on the right side of the black haired man. When Nagisa realized that the danger was over he relaxed back into a normal position. 

"May I question your actions?" Nagisa asked when Aizawa relaxed into a normal position as well. "I wanted to test your reflexes. My students told me that based on what they saw yesterday you react to any possible danger quite quickly." Aizawa stated. Nagisa nodded when suddenly the man- who he had guessed to be All might- rushed to him with a big smile on his face. 

**Play Bnha OST I've come**

"I AM HERE-" All might shouted in a loud voice before quieting it down a little and kneeling down a little to be closer to Nagisa's height. "-To tell you that you are a skilled young man." He said and set a hand on top of Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa's cheeks gained a slight tint of red and he hides his face inside his scarf- a habit he picked up from Gundham. He muttered a quiet thank you and All might straightened his back again. "We wanted to talk to you about something, young Shingetsu. But maybe quick introductions would be for the best first." All might stated and the heroes behind him all nodded.

**Silence**

The three other heroes gave quick introductions to Nagisa. They used their pro hero names but Nagisa didn't mind. He only had one thought on his mind at the moment. If All might was the number one hero- would he know about the warriors of hope, the remnants of despair and what had happened in Towa city a year ago? He almost missed it when Nezu started talking again. "Do not worry, we are not here to talk about what happened yesterday. We are only here to gather more information." Nezu said kindly to which Nagisa nodded. "What do you want to know?" He asked. Nezu took a pocketbook and opened it. "I did some research on the names that you mentioned yesterday and thanks to the status that I have as as the principal of this school I was able to gain access into information that one normally couldn't get access to." Nezu stated while reading through a page. 

Nagisa could feel the air around him grow more and more uncomfortable by the second. Just what had Nezu found out about his new family? "And what did you find?" Nagisa asked. "Ultimates." Was the only thing that Nezu said. "Huh?" Midnight asked from behind him. "Ultimates. Isn't that what you are?" Nezu asked. He still had a smile on his face but it was slightly less happy. "And what if we were? What would you do about that?" Nagisa asked. He knew he was being rude but he had picked up one thing from his parents- You can't survive in this world by kindness. "Why are you so defensive now? So what if you guys are ultimates or whatever they're called." Vlad king stated. Nagisa was both glad and annoyed by the fact that the hero didn't know. "Before we get into that- could you tell us what your titles are as ultimates?" Nezu asked. 

Nagisa stayed quiet and thought about it. He had to be extremely careful to not reveal anything that would point into anyones unhappy past. Or for example into the fact that Kokichi was the leader of DICE. A ten thousand member organization. "Well, there are such talents as the ultimate inventor, the ultimate pianist, the ultimate clairvoyant-" Nagisa started listing off talents of the people that weren't in any danger of having their identities revealed- but Nezu cut him off. "Those are not the talents of the people in your family, Nagisa." He said. "Those talents belong to Miu Iruma, Kaede Akamatsu and Yasuhiro Hagakure." He then added. "If you know the ír real talents already then why ask me?" Nagisa asked- staring right into Nezu's black dog like eyes. "To see if you would lie."

**Play Danganronpa UDG OST I'll never become a demon**

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you Nezu but there is a thing that I must ask the boy." All might suddenly cut in. He turned to Nagisa and his expression grew serious. He even stopped smiling. "Does the name 'Warriors of hope' say anything to you?" All might asked- which caught everyone off guard. But that only meant that the other heroes had also heard of the warriors of hope. Nagisa quickly came back from his state of shock and shook his head. "I have never heard of that name, I'm sorry." He said. But it looked like All might didn't believe him. He nodded to Nezu who flipped a few pages of his pocketbook before stopping onto one page. "Is your talent ultimate social studies?" He asked- Nagisa shook his head. It technically wasn't a lie because his official title was called Li'l ultimate social studies. All of the heroes looked at him. They were pressuring him. They wanted to know the truth. They _expected_ for the truth to be told. Nagisa stayed quiet and when Nezu realized that they were getting nowhere he moved on to the next question.

A question he didn't want to hear ever again. 

**Play Danganronpa UDG OST What the adults gave me**

_"Are you the son of the famous Shingetsu scientists?" Hisao and Nao Shingetsu?"_ Nezu asked. Nagisa stood there- his eyes darkening, his breathing quickening, his mind going dull. "No! I've never even heard those names before! It's just a coincidence that we have the same last name!" Nagisa shouted as he started to completely lose his cool. "I checked their files immediately after you had been brought inside the school. Are you meaning to tell me that the fact that they had a son named _Nagisa Shingetsu_ is just a coincidence as well?" Nezu asked. Nagisa's act began breaking piece by piece. Every word breaking it just a little bit. "Stop!" He screamed. "So you do know them?" Nezu asked. What did he want? Just stop already! "Nezu. I think that's enough." Aizawa said from behind Nezu and the man seemed to- snap out of something. But Nagisa had already broken anything that could've resembled a calm behavior. 

"What do you want to know? You probably have already every piece of information that you could possibly have of me! So tell me! What do you want!?" He screamed and caught the adults around him off guard. "Calm down, young Shingetsu. While it is true that we know everything of your past we are not going to force you into talking." He said. Nagisa finally registered that he was in no danger. No one was shining a bright lamp in his eyes, or threatening him with knives or forcing drugs into him. No one was doing that. But he wasn't safe either. His secret was out. "Have you calmed down?" Nezu asked but instead of replying- Nagisa just stared at the ground in front of him. "So then we can continue. Did you really... k-"

"Yes." Nagisa answered before he even hear the rest of the question. He already knew what it was going to be. "Yes I did. And I have not felt a single second of regret since I did it." The childs eyes were dark. Dull. Lifeless. But they held no guilt or regret in them. Nezu or All might couldn't believe what they were hearing. The other heroes didn't know what was being discussed but they did realize that it was serious. "Aizawa, Mic, Midnight, Vlad. Please leave the three of us alone for a moment." Nezu stated and the four heroes all left after a moment. All might turned to Nagisa- a burning anger in his eyes. "How could you? They were your parents!" He stated. Anger burning deep inside him. "You wouldn't have survived a day there! I survived there for TEN YEARS!" Nagisa screamed. 

**Play Bnha OST Shadow's hero**

Tears were shining in Nagisa's eyes as his desperate breaths filled the otherwise quiet field. The two heroes stayed quiet as Nagisa finally gained back some composure and wiped the tears off of his eyes. "What do you mean survived?" All might asked. Still some anger in his voice- but some of it was now replaced by worry and concern for the breaking child in front of him. Nagisa gave a small breathless laugh. "What do I mean? Now that isn't exactly any of your business, now is it?" He asked and walked toward them- no. Walked right past them and started to make his way back to the dorms. "Young Shingetsu!" All might called from behind him. "We are finished here." Was the last thing Nagisa said before he was already out of earshot of the two adults. 

When Nagisa knew that All might or Nezu couldn't see him anymore- he broke into a run. He ran all the way back to the dorms while trying to keep the tears in his eyes and not let them spill away again. "Stupid adults. Thinking that they know everything just because of some research they did. Of course they wouldn't know of the- of the... abuse." Nagisa could feel tears starting to run down his eyes and he only hoped that no one saw him. He slammed the door open to the dorms and ran the stairs up. He only stopped running when he was in his dorm room. Alone. Safe. 

Nagisa slid down the door of his dorm room and brought his knees up into his chest. He pressed his face against them- feeling how the fabric of his pants brushed against his wet cheeks. He hadn't realized that he had began crying so uncontrollably at some point. He hated it. Hated the pressure behind his eyes and the feeling he got in his nose. He hated how hard it became for him to breathe properly and he hated how weak he felt when he cried. He hated it- but he couldn't stop it. Another thing he couldn't stop was all the memories pouring into his mind at once and not leaving until he observed every little detail of those horrible memories. His eyes felt like they were burning under that bright lamp he had grown way too familiar to. He could feel the sharp blade on his skin. Cut after cut after cut being made by his father to give his son 'motivation'. Nagisa's voice shook and he swallowed. 

"I wanna go home..." 


	5. Clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A and Nagisa go to a mall. Three hours go by and Nagisa has gotten three new pieces of clothing as well as sushi to fill his stomach.  
> But before they can leave, Nagisa notices someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be.

Someone knocked on Nagisa's door and his choked hiccups died down in panic. He cleared his throat and hoped his crying wouldn't shine through.

"Yeah?" He called out, thanking whatever god out there that his voice didn't waver.   
"We're going shopping now! Get ready 'cause you're coming with!" It Mina, Nagisa regognized her sunshiny voice immediately.   
"Is mr.Aizawa down there too?" Nagisa asked. He heard a 'mhm' and Nagisa cursed to himself.  
"He's coming with us."   
Shit-  
"I'll get ready then." Nagisa said and stood up from his bed. He turned to lights on and cleaned his eyes. He stood infront of the mirror and saw how red his eyes were. He had a pack of tissues in his pocket so he used those to clean his nose. He took another tissue and poured so me water from a bottle he had in the room that Todoroki had apparently brought to him. He poured some water onto the tissue and starting tapping it under his eyes. Trying to make it seem less obvious he had cried. He straightenee out his jacket and fixed his scarf and put the pin back on that had fell off. 

He stepped out of the room and went down the stairs. Everyone was already there. Nagisa hadn't been expecting everyone to come so he was slightly shocked.   
"Nagisa! There you are!" Iida turned to him, still acting in those robotic movements.   
"Alright how many has not introduced themselves to Shingetsu-kun- I mean Nagisa?" Iida quickly fixed himself. A girl with purple hair and earphones stepped a little closer ti Nagisa, no wait. Those were her ears.

Wait what.

"I'm Kyoka Jiro. Quirks earphone jack." She said as she twirled the earphone thingy in her finger. Nagisa nodded. Everyone else introduced themselves rather quickly, there was someone with the head of bird named Fumikage Tokoyami, his quirk was dark shadow. Then there was a guy with huge lips named Rikido Sato with a quirk named sugar rush. A boy with a strange head named Koji Koda, his quirk was anivoice. Then a blonde boy named Yuuga Aoyama with a navel laser quirk.

Navel laser.

Now Nagisa had seen everything.   
Then a boy with a tape quirk named Hanta Sero. He seemed cool. And them lastly a girl with an invisibility quirk named Tooru Hagakure. 

After the introductions were finally done they could start making their way to a mall. Nagisa could see how Aizawa was constantly looking at him. Like in a way that he thought Nagisa was gonna attack someone right now-

No, that's not how he looked.   
Aizawa looked, worried?  
Was it because Nagisa just suddenly ran past them with All might following him?  
Nagisa did recall that Aizawa stopped All might from following him.  
And he did remember someone knocking on his door while he had been crying.   
Had that been Aizawa? 

Nagisa chose to ignore that for now because Mina, Kirishima and Kaminari had came to talk to him.   
"Hey Nagisa! We were thknking that we could buy you some new clothes while we're there!" Ashido exclaimed, full of joy.   
"New clothes?" Nagisa asked. New clothes? Well, he didn't have anything else. But he did have money to buy new ones, so maybe it was okay afterall. 

"Yeah! Since you're staying here and you don't have anything else but that we thought we could buy new ones. And Aizawa agreed if the whole class went!" Ashido smiled at the boy.   
"Alright, I guess it's okay. I do have some money with me." Nagisa shrugged.   
"You have money with you? Why didn't you just go to a hotel then?" Mineta asked, seemingly still salty about the slap.   
Nagisa pinched his nose with his left hand and sighed.

"Do you actually think they'd let an unsupervised twelve year old just walk up to the counter and ask for a room? Where are your brains? Do you use them?" Nagisa asked, well stated. Everyone was quiet for a moment, before uncontrollable laughter erupted from the students of class 1-A. Even the quieter ones like Tokoyami and Todoroki atleast smiled if not chuckled or laughed. Even Bakugo was smirking. Nagisa hadn't expected to get such a response, but he couldn't help but smirk at Mineta's shocked and embarassed face. 

The rest of the walk went quickly, even Nagisa could relax enough to chat with everyone else. When they arrived at the mall Aizawa turned to everyone.  
"The smallest group you can have is three, no less. Don't lose sight of eachother. Gather here in three hours." He said, and then people ran off. Bakugo went with Kirishima and Kaminari. Midoriya with Todoroki and Iida. He didn't see anyone else as he was dragged to a clothing shop by every girl of the class.

"So what kind of clothing do you want?" Momo asked the boy, he had actually never thought about that. His parents never let him choose so he always had to wear whatever they saw fit, when he got adopted by Nagito and Hajime he could've gotten new clothing, but he liked what he had and never did.   
"I'm not sure." He replied, Mina stepped forward.  
"How about we all choose something and he tries them on? Then you can decide what you like!" She suggested, Nagisa didn't mind the idea. He could look something himself as well. He nodded and the girls scattered around the shop, Nagisa himself went to a section that had hoodies. He looked at them, most of them had some stupid picture on them, but a few of them looked cool.   
There was someone else there as well.

Haiji Towa.

Nagisa noticed Haiji standing a few meters away from him, looking at ties that were right next next to the hoodie section.   
He really hoped Haiji didn't notice or recognize who he was.   
Nagisa took one of the hoodies, it was white with a blue pocket. He tried to make his leave but something grabbed his hand. He turned around to see Haiji looking at him with a look that wanted to just crush the boys wrist.   
"Aren't you, Nagisa Shingetsu?" He stated, voice low. His grip on Nagisa's wrist tightened and he dropped the hoodie he was holding to grab his and and try to pull it off. 

"You dare show your face outside of Towa city?" Haiji growled, tightening his grip every single second. Like he really was going to break the boys wrist.  
"Let go!" Nagisa shouted, hoping someone would hear him. He continued to try and pull the hand off of him. But Haiji didn't let go, not even loosen his grip. Nagisa was too weak to pull it off, he wasn't physically strong and if he used his quirk he was just gonna end up in trouble himself. But thankfully someone grabbed his arm and pulled it off of Shingetsu. He looked up to see Aizawa next to him.  
"I saw that you were bothering him." Aizawa said, he didn't even look at Nagisa but just kept staring at Haiji. Haiji tried to open his mouth to say something but Aizawa cut him off.

"Nagisa is currently staying in UA, and as long as he is staying there he is my responsibility and I am not afraid to do what I can if you will not leave him alone." 

Haiji glared at Nagisa and then turned back to Aizawa, furious.  
"Do you not know who this child is? What he is done? He is a monster!" Haiji screamed, Aizawa grabbed his wrist firmly. Silencing him.  
"I know very well who he is, and if you're thinking about leaking that information to anyone I will not hesitate to silence you." Aizawa's tone of voice was low and dangerous. Haiji stayed quiet, then nodded and Aizawa let go. Haiji glared at Nagisa before pushing past the two.

Nagisa didn't care about any of that.  
"I know very well who he is."  
Did Aizawa know?  
Then...  
Then why did he help Nagisa? 

"Y-You know...?" Nagisa stuttered. Aizawa turned to him and nodded.  
"It will be harder for me to completely trust you now, but you still are my responsibility. And if that man bothers you again you have my permission to fight back." Aizawa stated, his voice sounded the same as normal. But somehow, it comforted Nagisa. He nodded and picked up the hoodie and went to a fitting room. 

He tried the hoodie on, it was a perfect fit. He was amazed at how comfortable it was.   
Had he ever wore hoodies before?  
Well, it didn't matter. He liked it.   
He definitely needed to buy it. Nagisa took the hoodie off and checked the prize.  
"18$, so in yen that would be about 2000. Well, I would still have 3000 so it's not bad. I think I'll get this." Nagisa thought, he put his shirt and jacket back, folded the hoodie neatly and stepped out of the fitting room. 

Nagisa saw the girls all gathered around and looking around, he walked up to them.  
"Nagisa! There you are! We were worried about you." Momo shouted, Nagisa apologized.   
"We all have gathered clothing for you! Me and Kyoka, Mina and Tooru, Ochako and Tsu! Are you ready to try them out?" Momo questioned, Nagisa nodded and everyone gave him something to try on, Momo took the hoodie from him and he went back. 

He decided to try Momo's and Kyoka's first.   
They had picked a pair of black jeans for him with a white button up shirt, white socks and black sneakers. There also was a white t-shirt and a dark blue jacket.   
Nagisa put the socks and the shoes on, he put the jeans and the button up shirt on.   
The jeans were nice and comfortable, but he had grown to hate button up shirts for having to wear them so much, he took it off and put the white t-shirt on as well as the jacket. The jacket was made kind of like the one he was wearing. He liked it. He took them off and set to a bench and put the ones he didn't like on a different one.

"Ashido-sama and Hagakure-sama next." Nagisa thought as he took a look at the clothes the two girls had picked for him.

These ones were much more colorful than the previous ones, there was a pair of green cargo shorts and a pastel blue hoodie. There also was a white t-shirt with a picture of a turtle. He put them on, they were comfortable but he didn't like the look of the cargo pants. On him that is, whenever Masaru wore them they looked like they were made for him.  
He took them off and set the hoodie and the shirt onto the counter where the jacket and jeans were. 

"Uraraka-sama and Asui-sama." Nagisa looked at the clothes the two girls had picked for him. 

There was a pastel green shirt with a turtle neck that had a thick black stripe going through the middle, there also was a pair of white jeans. Nagisa put the clothes on and immediately knew what he was going to buy. Or, what he wanted to buy. He only had money for the jeans and the hoodie he had chosen earlier. 

Nagisa stepped out of the fitting room with a mountain of clothes in his arms. The girls took the clothes they had chosen from them and Momo gave him back the hoodie.  
"I liked the best what Uraraka-sama and Asui-sama chose. But I can only afford the pants and this hoodie." Nagisa said, scratching the back of his neck. Momo smiled at him.  
"Don't worry about it Nagisa, I'll buy them for you!" She said, Nagisa looked up at her with wide eyes.  
"No! I-I mean. It would be rude for me to accept it since I can't give you the money back and-" Nagisa's stuttering was stopped by Momo placing a hand on hks shoulder.   
"It's okay! Let me do this for you." She smiled and took the shirt, jeans and hoodie. Went to the counter and payed for them all. Jirou noticed how Nagisa looked embarrassed and turned to him.

"Momo is rich, that was nothing to her." Jirou said, Nagisa turned to her and nodded, still embarrased and uncomfortable. The rest of the girls had went to put their clothes back.  
Momo came back with a bag that had the clothes in.  
"How about we go eat? Let's ask in the group chat if someone else wants to come as well!" Mina exclaimed, everyone seemed to agree and Tsuyu took her phone out of her pocket.

Froglookingass:  
We're going to go eat with the girls and Nagisa, anyone wanna tag along?

Pikachu:  
I can come along! I'll ask Kirishima and Bakugo as well.

Pikachu:   
Yeah, we're coming

Minimight:  
How did you get Kacchan to agree?

Pikachu:  
I used Kirishima

Minimight:  
Understandable have a nice day

Minimight:   
Me, Todoroki-kun and Iida-kun are coming as well.

Froglookingass:   
Okay, let's meet infront of the new sushi restaurant.

Asui put her phone away and they started making their way to the sushi restaurant. When they arrived everyone else was there already, they entered and payed.   
Nagisa for his own since he didn't want to be a burden to Momo anymore.  
After eating it was already the meeting time so they started making their way up to the meeting place. Nagisa was suprised at how Bakugo was able to behave in the restaurant, he also noticed how Kirishima and him were clearly together or atleast had crushes on eachother. Same for Midoriya and Todoroki as well as Asui and Uraraka.

How did he notice this?  
His parents were gay.  
Kokichi was gay.  
He lived with the council of gays.  
It was easy.

When they made it to the meering place everyone but Tokoyami and Ojiro were present. Soon the two missing students turned up and Aizawa did a roll call. 

"And Shingetsu Nagisa?" Aizawa got to his name last and he replied with 'present'.  
Nagisa heard some noices from his left and turned around to look. Everyone else did as well and they noticed someone being grabbed in a headlocked and have their arms bended behind their back.  
"Aizawa-sensei we need to do something!" Mina exclaimed, Aizawa grabbed his scarf but everyone noticed how Nagisa stepped infront of the group in shock. He opened his mouth and shouted.

"Kokichi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, entering Kokichi Ouma :D


	6. Shot through the heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be.

"Woah! That guy is your brother?" Kaminari yelled, stepping next to Nagisa. The blue haired boy's eyes were wide open in both shock and worry. What did the man want from his brother? Kokichi shifted his gaze to Nagisa with serious effort and his eyes widenned.  
"N-Nagisa." He mumbled, the teen tried to wrench free from the grip but to no avail.  
"Nagisa!" He said again, this time yelling. The man started dragging Kokichi out of the building and Nagisa turned to the class and the prohero in panic.   
"We have to help him!" He yelled, some nodded and they began running towards the doors when a group of 25 men and women stopped their way, surrounding them with a circle. Everyone stopped, except for Nagisa who kept running forward despite Aizawa's yells. He jumped into the air just above their head with the help of his quirk, and started making a disc under every step he took in order to run over their heads. When he jumped down someone tried to stab him but he protected himself with a disc, he turned the disc around and threw it at the man who lost his balance dodging it. 

"Wow... that quirk is awesome! How did he get so strong?" Mina yelled, but Aizawa had other things to worry about other than the obvious fact that the child was way stronger than someone his age should be.

"You're allowed to fight with your quirks, but if the situation gets too dangerous you call the proheroes and fall back!" Aizawa yelled and then stepped infront of the group. Aizawa took a hold of his scarf and swinged it to the roof, succesfully wrapping it around a metal bar and using it as a swing to get through the group. Bakugo and Kirishima followed soon after, running into the group and fighting everyone who came in their way. Asui and Uraraka jumped over the group with Asui's quirk, she had wrapped her tongue around Uraraka to help her over too. Iida and Midoriya ran throgh with their quirks and Todoroki made an ice path for him to use and get over the group.

Aizawa pulled his scarf back and threw it around Nagisa to get him away from the doors he was just about to reach.   
"What are you doing? Kokichi needs our help!" He yelled, trying to struggle free from the scarf.   
"It is admirable to see a child like you run straight to danger, but you are my responsibility now. And I can't have you hurting yourself by something I could have stopped." Aizawa said as he pulled Nagisa closer to himself, the boy shfted his gaze down in shame.   
"Well atleast you go help him." Nagisa mumbled, defeated. Iida and the others had just gotten through, he took Nagisa onto his shoulders after he was released and the group began running after the man who had just knocked Kokichi unconcious to stop him from struggling. The man quickly got himself cornered by running into an alley. Nagisa hopped down from Iida's shoulder and stood next to Aizawa. 

"Let the boy go and we won't have to relay in violenec." The prohero stated, the man set Kokichi down and pulled out a gun he turned around and pointed it at Aizawa. Nagisa slided infront of Shota just when the man pulled the trigger, he raised his forearm infront of his face and a disc appeared that stopped the bullet but cracked the shield. Todoroki made an icewall between them but the man had pulled the trigger just in time, Nagisa's shield broke and the bullet landed in Nagisa's forearm.

It didn't hurt at first, most likely from the shock and adrenaline. Aizawa stepped forward and put his hands onto the boys shoulders, just in time since the child collapsed and hided his face into his other sleeve and started screaming in pain, making panicked gasps every now and then. Kirishima broke the icewall down and pinned the man against the wall.   
"That was so unmanly! You don't shoot at a kid!" He yelled, the man dropped his gun and Todoroki grabbed it. He threw it onto the ground and stepped on it, breaking it in the process. Aizawa, Asui, Uraraka and Midoriya all kneeled beside Nagisa, who was still screaming in pure agony. Aizawa took out his phone and dialed a few teachers of UA to show up, then he pocketed the phone and went back to trying to calm the screaming boy down. Bakugo ran up to the man and tried to use his quirk, so Kirishima had to stop the blonde from blasting the mans head off. When all of this awas happening, Iida had managed to help Kokichi regain conciousness and he had heard his little brothers screams. 

Kokichi stood up from the ground and walked up to the group around the blue haired child, he kneeled down and put a supporting hand onto his brothers shoulder. Nagisa turned his head, still having tears stream down his red eyes. Kokichi took the boy in his arms and pet his hair with the hand that wasn't around him. Nagisa hiccuped and gasped in the grip, but seemingly calmed down.   
"Shhh, it's fine. You're fine." Kokichi whispered, trying to calm the boy down.   
"I-I th-thought I'd n-never-" Nagisa was forced to end his sentence with a painful gasp and he did a little whine.   
"Shhh, you were brave. Braver than I would've been." Kokichi muttered to Nagisa who was still gasping in pain and shock. Kokichi continued to pet Nagisa's hair and the boy seemed to calm down atleast a bit, but his gasps of agony were stilll heart wrenching. It didn't take longer than 3 minutes for Midnight to pull up next to the alley with All might and Present mic inside the car, the two rushed out and Present mic took the criminal and they started making their way to the police station while All might managed to persuade everyone to come with him and pick up the others from the mall. Aizawa took Kokichi and Nagisa with him and they went inside the car with Kokichi carrying Nagisa. They sat, taking both the window seats and put on their safetybelts and the car rushed off. 

Aizawa had many questions to ask the purple haired boy, he kept eyeing Kokichi which he obviously noticed and he turned to the man.   
"You most likely have questiosn to ask me, considering how you keep staring at me." Kokichi said as he continued to pet Nagisa's hair who had fallen asleep in his arms, his breathing was still full of occasional gasps of pain and whines of agony, but atleast he got a little bit of sleep.  
"Yes, if you don't mind I'd like to ask them now." Aizawa said, turning his gaze to the purple haired teen. Kokichi nodded, still keeping his gaze down.   
"So, you're _Kokichi Ouma_ the ultimate supreme leader?" Aizawa asked, receiving a nod from Kokichi.   
"The ultimate supreme leader. I imagined him a little bit different. Though who am I to judge. I'm not an ultimate." Aizawa thought, he didn't excatly understand the talent so he decided to ask about that.   
"Can you explain your talent to me?" He then questioned, Kokichi turned to the prohero with a smirk.   
"I'm just the leader of an evil organization with over 10 000 members~" He smirked, putting one finger over his lips sideways. He shifted his arms back quickly to prevent Nagisa from falling onto the floor. He did chuckle at Aizawa's wide eyes and parted lips.   
"Y-You... wh-what? Yo-" Aizawa was cut off by Kokichi before he could finish.

"Nishinishi~ that was a lie. You know, since I'm a liar?" He smirked at Aizawa and then shifted his gaze back down to his brother.   
"I-I'm not even going to question... what's your quirk?" Aizawa pinched the prick of his nose.   
"Lie detector, it's pretty selfexplanatory." Kokichi responded, Aizawa looked at Kokichi while raising his eyebrows.   
"A liar with a lie detector quirk? That's pretty ironic." He said, Kokichi shrugged.   
"Okay, your dad. Nagito Komaeda, what does he look like?" Aizawa asked.   
"White hair that darkens at the ends, very pale skin and greenish eyes." Kokich replied, he wanted to say that Nagito was taller than Kokichi but that was not hard so he left it unsaid.   
"Pale? How pale exactly?" Aizawa asked, did his dad have albinism? Well, it could make it easier to find the man.   
"Almost snow white."   
"Is he a person with albinism?"   
"No it's because of his illne-" Kokichi cut himself off and fell quiet. It was dead quiet. illness? 

"What illness?" Aizawa asked, he was confused and slightly worried even. Nagisa had never mentioned of an illness, did he not know? Did only Kokichi know?   
"T-That was a lie! Dad's fine we just need to find him." Kokichi nervously chuckled, but Aizawa didn't believe him. It was such an obvious lie.   
"That's a lie." He stated, Kokichi's smile dropped and his eyebrows furrowed.   
"So what? Are you gonna force me to tell you?" He said, turning to Aizawa. The teen had an unreadable expression so Aizawa really couldn't figure out what he was thinking. He of course couldn't force the boy to tell him, but still he needed and wanted to know.   
"No, but it might ne better if you tell me this illness he has." Shota replied, the shorter male sighed.   
"Two, he has two." He muttered. Still loud enough for both Aizawa and Midnight, who was driving the car to hear. Aizawa sighed deeply, he really didn't want to pres on the subject. "Can you tell me one?" He finally managed to get out.   
"If I do will you stop asking about this? It's not easy to talk about." Kokichi said, turning that ice cold glare back to Aizawa who nodded. Kokichi shifted his gaze back down and took a shaky sigh, closing his eyes before reopening them again. 

_"He was diagnosed with stage 3 malignant lymphoma at the age of 16."_  
It was dead quiet yet again.

Midnight didn't know if what she was doing was eavesdropping, but she was driving the car afterall so she was forced to hear.   
She only wished she hadn't.  
"Poor kid, having his father sick like that... and he KNOWS that he's sick." Midnight sighed, she felt symphaty for the teen as well as for the child in his arms.   
"Does Nagisa know though? He hasn't been here long but he still hasn't mentioned anything about that, or even hinted it." She thought, she couldn't dwell on it for long thought to prevent the car from crashing. 

Aizawa stayed quiet after the statement to give Kokichi some space, he knew it must have been hard for the boy to talk about that to a compelete stranger. The car pulled over at UA and the prohero and Ultimate supreme leader with the lil' ultimate social studies in his arms stepped out of the car and began making their way to recovery girls office. Aizawa burst the door open and the old lady on teh chair sighed, irritated.

"If this is about Midoriya again I swear I'm gonna-" Chiyo was cut off when she saw the child who had been staying in UA for a while in some teenagers arms with a wound from a gun in his forearm.   
"Put him onto the bed and take that jacket off." She said and hopped down from the chair she was sitting on. Kokichi did as told and put Nagisa onto the bed that as closest to Recovery girl, taking the jacket off of him at the same time. 

Chiyo had no idea who the teen was, but she had bigger problems right now. If Aizawa brought him here that means he trusted him and that was enough for Chiyo. She asked the two to leave and was glad when they did as told without her having to ask again. 

Kokichi and Aizawa made it outside the office and Kokichi pulled out his phone, dialing a number. He walked up infront of a cahir when the person on the other side picked up.  
"Kokichi?" A young male voice asked, apparently someone Kokichi knew.   
"Shuichi, any luck finding Nagito?" Kokichi asked, the boy who was identified as Shuichi answered negatively and Kokichi slumped down against the wall.  
"I found Nagisa, but one of _those_ people found me, he got shot trying to protect the people who saved me. Don't worry, nothing fatal. Just his forearm." Kokichi told Shuichi, he fixed his position on the chair and sighed deeply.

"That's not good... I'll tell the others you found him, call me when he gets better and give the phone to him so that he could tell everyone he's fine, okay?" Shuichi said, Kokichi did a 'mhh' and then they exchanged their goodbyes and ended the call. Kokichi dropped his arms to his sides and slumped back, dropping his phone onto the ground in the process. It fell down with a clatter and Kokichi slapped both of his hands onto his face. Then, he gave out the most desperate cry Aizawa had heard in a while.

**"AAKKKGHHHH!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would've thought Kokichi would be good at comforting little kids?
> 
> Buuut- He's still the loveable jerk we all know and love :D


	7. Phone calls and worried dads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's phone never seems to stop ringing, wether it's Shuichi, Shinsou or Hajime.   
> But atleast Nagisa is fine, Nagito on the other hand is a different story.
> 
> Well atleast Uraraka is good at comforting people, even if they're good at hiding it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be.

Darkness  
That's all Nagisa saw.  
Darkness within darkness.  
He felt numb, well, atleast for a little while.  
He felt numb until pain shot through his body from his forearm. 

He wanted to open his eyes.  
He needed to open his eyes.  
Were they even closed?

Nagisa forced his eyes open and was met with a blindingly bright light, when he could see again he realized he was inside a hospital room.   
Why was he there?  
Memories flooded inside his mind.  
Oh yeah  
He was shot.

An old lady beside him noticed how he had moved and hopped down from the chair she had been sitting on to walk next to him. She grabbed his arm and he had to fight back a gasp of pain.

"As I expected, it has still not fully healed." The lady said, Nagisa turned his head to face her.  
"What do you mean? Did you heal me?" He asked, the lady nodded.  
"I used my quirk on you, but it works on stamina and you were already tired. I couldn't risk anything, I could have killed you." She explained, carefully setting Nagisa's arm back down. She walked to the door and opened it, asking someone to come inside. Aizawa came and he was followed by a purple haired boy.

Kokichi

Kokichi rushed to him and immediately asked if he was alright, Nagisa nodded slightly and smiled at the boy.   
"You said that your quirk can heal things." Nagisa said, turning back to Chiyo once again. She nodded, Aizawa and Kokichi both seemed weirded out.  
"Can it heal illnesses?"   
Now Kokichi caught on.   
Chiyo nodded, her quirk could heal things like a fever or the flu.   
"Illnesses like cancer? Or a terminal disease?" Nagisa asked, Chiyo looked at him like he was stupid. 

Aizawa caught on as well.  
"So he does know." He thought, he would've stopped him from asking questions but he needed information.  
"If I could do you think I would be here?" Chiyo said, Nagisa chuckled with a hint of sadness in his laugh.   
"I guess I was just being stupid." He sighed, now was Aizawa's chance but Nagisa continued.  
"I don't quite understand one disease." Nagisa said.  
"Tell me, I'll explain it." Chiyo replied, Aizawa was sure that it was his fathers second one.

"Frontotemporal dementia."

A young male was walking down a street, he had a green jacket, black jeans, white fluffy hair and pale skin. The ultimate lucky student, also known as Nagito Komaeda. 

He took his phone from his pocket and stared at its black and cracked screen.  
"Whoever separated us must have done this. I wonder if Kokichi's phone is also broken." He thought, he put the phone back and chuckled.  
"Welp, just my luck I guess."   
Nagito had left the hotel he had been staying in to go buy a new phone, he had been so worried about his sons that he had never thought about buying a new phone and contacting them with it. 

Nagito pressed his fingers against the sides of his head.  
"This damn headache..." He grumbled, he had no idea where he was, how to find his kids or back to Towa city, he didn't have anyway to communicate to anyone and to top that all off he had a headache.  
"Whelp, let's hope something good will come out of all this bad luck." He sighed, he felt his legs shaking under his steps and he wavered a bit.  
"And now you're gonna collapse dammit?" Nagito growled at himself. 

"Okay first things first, get the phone and contact Kokichi. If he doesn't answer. Hajime. If he doesn't answer, you're screwed." Nagito stated to no one. He didn't see anyone on the streets, he didn't have a clue where he was since even the hotel he was staying at only had the staff and like, two families who were just passing by. He needed to walk to a buss stop and get to the city in order to get the phone he wanted and out of this place called "The middle of nowhere". 

He just wanted to see that Kokichi and Nagisa were fine. 

"Frontotemporal dementia is a terminal disease where ones brain rapidly deteriorates." Chiyo explained, Nagisa's breath got caught in his throat and he exhaled shakily.  
"Oh, thank you." 

Suddenly the office door was full of 1-A students wanting to see Nagisa.  
"Nagisa!" Mina yelled, she was the first one to get through everyone and run to the boy. She wrapped him into a tight embrace, still somehow managing to be careful with the arm she was told about.  
"You were so cool!" She yelled after she had let Nagisa go, Kaminari and Midoriya came to him as well.  
"I-I was so worried ab-about you! That man- a-and the gun!" Midoriya stuttered, Kaminari slapped a hand over his mouth.  
"Atleast he's fine dude." He said, Chiyo hopped down and started fuming with rage.

"Everyone out!" She yelled and started pushing everyone outside.  
"If no one has injuries then everyone, including his brother and Aizawa must leave him alone to rest!" Chiyo said, everyone did as told but Kokichi gave his brother one last hair ruffle and then left. 

"You're Nagisa's brother?" Mina asked, the teen nodded at her.  
"Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate supreme leader." He said, putting his arms behind his head.   
"And considering your faces, you didn't know Nagisa lived with ultimates. Or that he was one." Kokichi smirked, he had been expecting that Nagisa hadn't told anyone but the teachers. It was amusing to see their faces.

"Wait- Nagisa's an ultimate!?" Kaminari yelled, the shorter teen nodded and placed one of his fingers over his lips sideways.  
"Nagisa Shingetsu, Lil' ultimate Social studies." Kokichi smirked, he heard a few gasps and whispers of 'ultimate', 'Nagisa?' and 'Supreme leader?' 

"How can we know for sure that he is, or you are?" Mineta asked, Kokichi turned to him.   
"You can't. But I suggest you believe me. After all, I am telling the truth this time." Kokichi said.  
"This time?" Momo raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You know, since I'm a liar?" He smirked.   
"Kokichi, how many ultimates live there where you and Nagisa are from?" Aizawa suddenly asked, Kokichi turned to him and tried to count with his fingers but quickly realized there were too many ultimates to count like that.   
"More than I have fingers." He smiled, putting his arms behind his head again. Aizawa opened his mouth to ask again but Kokichi shifted his arms back and his face became serious.   
"41."   
"That many?!" Kaminari gaped, Kokichi answered with a little 'yup!'. 

"The 77th class, 6 students from the 78th class, my group with 16 teens and then mine and Nagisa's siblings." Kokichi said, when suddenly his phone rang.  
"Shumai?" He said outloud, taking his phone out of his pocket and staring at it. He swiped the screen and accepted the call.   
"I hope I got the right number-" Someone mumbled from the otherside.  
"Ouma-kun?" A male voice asked, the said boy smirked at the other.  
"Yes, you got the right number Shinsou-kun."   
"Shinsou? As in Hitoshi Shinsou?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow, Ouma turned around to face him and nodded.  
"You know eachother?" Kokichi asked, Aizawa nodded and asked if the teen could hand the phone over. Kokichi did as told and handed his phone to Aizawa. 

"Shinsou." Aizawa stated to the purple haired teen onbthe otherside.   
"Hey Aizawa-sensei." Hitoshi greeted him.  
"How do you know Kokichi?" Aizawa went straight into the questioning.   
"Ouma-kun? I found him unconcious while walking home from the grocery store. Decided to bring him to my appartement." Shinsou explained, Aizawa and him talked for some time. Meanwhile Kokichi was getting bombed by questions from the 1-A students. 

"Who's Shumai?"   
"How old are you?"  
"Are you Nagisa's biological brother?"  
"No way! This guy's Ouma and he's Shingetsu!"   
"Does that even matter?"

"I have no idea what you're saying." Kokichi stated blankly, still smiling. "Oh, yeah. We should ask one at a time." Iida stated with his robotic movements.   
"Who's Shumai?" Kaminari asked, he had been wondering that since Kokichi's phone had rang and he had expected it to be 'Shumai'.  
"Oh, it's Shuichi Saihara, my b-" Kokichi was interrupted by Midoriya's rambling.  
"Shuichi Saihara? As in the ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara. Though there is another ultimate detective, Kyoko Kirigiri. Are they related? No wait they don't share the same last name. But do they know eachother? How can there even be two ultimates of the same talent?" He continued to mumble something and Kokichi walked over to him and put a finger over the teens lips.   
"Shuichi and Kirigiri-san are not related, they do know eachother and yes I meant the Ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara. Though I have no idea how there can be two of the same talent." Kokichi stated, answering all the questions the other had mumbled to make him shut up. 

"Why call him Shumai? Is it a nickname?" Kaminari continued from his original question.  
"Yes, a nickname for my favorite." Kokichi smiled, one of his genuine smiles in fact.   
"How old are you?" Momo asked.  
"16."   
"You're our age!" Kirishima exclaimed. 

Aizawa ended the call with Shinsou and handed the phone to Kokichi, only for it to ring again.   
"Wow, aren't I popular." The teen smirked and accepted the call.   
"Hiya my brown haired ahoge dad who is done with our shit." Kokichi greeted the person, making people snicker around the room.   
"Hello my purple panta loving rat son, any luck finding my lucky beautiful white haired albino husband." The person on the otherside asked, Kokichi sighed.  
"No, I found Nagisa but I guess Shumai told you that already."   
"Yeah, he rushed in our house to tell us. You can only imagine how relieved I was. Not to mention Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko."  
"Why hasn't dad contacted anyone yet?" Kokichi asked, in a curious child like manner. 

The man on the otherside sighed.  
"We've been trying to figure that out, either his phone is broken or there is no battery. The whole class has tried to contact him, Fuyuhiko and Peko asked some members of the Kuzuryu-clan to try and find him. To no avail. It's like he's been wiped out from the face of the earth." The brown haired man's voice started sounding more desperate, more worried as he progressed.  
"Dad..." Kokichi sighed.  
"I should've never sent him! I should've went instead!" Hajime shouted, desperate.   
"Dad calm down! We'll find him! It's only a matter of time." Kokichi yelled back, trying to calm the other down despite being desperate himself.

"Only a matter of time before someone finds him, wether it's me, Nagisa you or Fuyuhiko and his gang. But someone will find him." Kokichi stated, he heard Hajime's deep breaths and he sighed yet again.

"Trust me on this one, dad. We'll find him." 

Hajime sighed, before chuckling a bit.  
"Never knew you were the type to comfort people so well." He chuckled, Kokichi responded with a laugh of his own.  
"I need to go now, Kokichi. Fuyuhiko asked me to come and discuss about something they've found. I'll call you after that." Hajime said, Kokichi ended the call and pocketed his phone. He raised his head to look at the class and the pro infront of him. One girl, one with brown short hair stepped forwad with a worried expression. Uraraka Ochako.   
"He sounded so desperate, worried. He must really care about Komaeda-kun." She said, Kokichi nodded.  
"Of course he does, they're married."   
Uraraka nodded, she saw the hurt in Kokichi's eyes through the mask he wore. 

He was good in hiding it, but inside he was hurting. Badly.  
Before no one could even realize it, Uraraka had wrapped her arms around the boy.   
"Wh-"  
"You're hurting, I can see that. And if you're anything like Nagisa. I know where that hurt might lead you to." Uraraka whispered in a way that only he could hear it.   
The girl soon felt two hands around her back as well. They were there for only a few seconds though before Kokichi parted from the hug and put his hands behind his head though.  
"I see that you're the type to comfort even a stranger. But hey, thanks." He smirked and Uraraka smiled at him. 

Suddenly Nagisa came out of the office with Recovery girl.  
"He needs to go rest in the dorms. Bring him there and to me in the morning after he's well rested and I'll check his arm." Recovery instructed before leaving back into her office.  
"I can probably trust thst you'll do that, whelp. I'm gonna go find Shinsou-kun now." Kokichi waved off to his brother who waved back with his well arm. He watched as the purple haired teen dissapeared from view and then he turned to Mina who had extended her hand to the boy.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed and Nagisa grabbed her hand. The two of them started making their way back to the dorms.  
"Kirishima-kun! Where's Kacchan?" Midoriya grabbed Kirishima's arm just when the male was about to leave.   
"Oh, Bakubro went to sleep." Kirishima replied, Midoriys nodded and the rest of class along with their teacher started making their way back to the dorms as well.


	8. A letter of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko and Peko find a satchel with multiple items inside it. One of them being a letter addressed to the ex-Future foundation members.  
> The letter was full of despair inducing words, that was for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be.  
> 6\. Some of the characters backstories are slightly altered.

Hajime Hinata, the reserve course student who was later the subject for the Izuru Kamukura project that turned him into a boy with all of the existing talents.  
He later on became a remnant of despair due to Junko Enoshima.  
He was then put into the neo world programm and after all that-  
-He married Nagito Komaeda and they adopted 5 children.  
Yeah.

Hajime himself didn't know how all that happened.

Their first child had been Kokichi. A boy who had been a member of the last killing game, having lost his family at a young age, the hospital where they had woken up had contacted the students from the Jabberwock killing game. There were some others with no guardians as well. And it didn't take long for all of those people to get new homes.  
For example, Maki Harukawa the ultimate assassin was adopted by Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu the ultimate yakuza and a girl formerly known as Peko Pekoyama and nowdays known as Peko Kuzuryu the ultimate swordswoman. 

And Kokichi Ouma the ultimate supreme leader found his home with Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda. 

Soon enough, when the warriors of hope madw it into the news. Nagito took it as his responsibility to find the kids and keep them safe.  
He did find them pretty fast at an abandoned motel, alone and scared. Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko were all physically fine. But Nagisa was suffering with a broken arm and a broken leg. 

Suprisingly, they trusted Nagito immediately. And went with him. 

Though their adoption was never made official to protect the kids. To the others living in Towa city, it didn't matter. They were all recognized as Nagito's and Hajime's kids. Official or not. 

But now, three of his family members had went to get help but ended up getting separated from eachother. Two of his sons were staying with students of UA.  
But he wouldn't say that they were save.  
Nagisa was shot. 

And now, Nagito. His husband, was no where to be found. As if he had just vanished. 

"Fuyuhiko, please tell me you found him." Hajime said the second he sat down on the chair at the round table with Fuyuhiko, Peko, Maki, Makoto, Kyoko and Byakyua on it.  
"I'm sorry, they didn't find Nagito." Peko replied, her eyes signaling symphaty to the brown haired male. Hajime gave a melancholied sigh.  
"But I guess you found something or else you wouldn't have summoned us here." Togami stated, earning nods from Naegi and Kirigiri.

"Yeah, but you might not like what I'm about to say. Or show." Fuyuhiko stated, putting a satchel onto the table.

"Shinsou-kun! Here!" Kokichi shouted as he saw his fellow purple headed friend looking around the school campus.  
"Hey I'm confused about one thing." Kokichi said when Hitoshi catched up to him.  
"I thought everyone was supposed to stay at the dorms, how come you get to stay at your appartment?"  
"It's just this week. My guardian asked for a special permission for me to return to our appartment after school for the week since she's on a business trip." Shinsou explained, Kokichi replied with an "Ooooh." And the two continued to walk back to Shinsou's appartment. 

The two of them made it to Shinsou's appartment and he opened the door with his key. They stepped inside and Kokichi dropped onto the couch where his makeshift bed was.  
"You sure you don't want to sleep in my guardians room?" Shinsou asked while turning around after he had closed the door.  
"No thanks I'm good, besides. It would be pretty uncomfortable and weird for me to sleep there." Kokichi chuckled along with Shinsou. 

Both Kokichi and Nagisa fell asleep thinking about what tomorrow would bring for them. 

"Nagisa! Wake up! We need to go to recovery girl for your check up!" Mina's voice came into Nagisa's ears. He grumbled before sitting up on his bed.  
"Coming!" He yelled back before standing up and falling onto the ground with a loud thud. Mina opened the door in panic to see the boy face first on the ground.  
"Ow." He said in a muffled voice, Mina couldn't help but laugh at the boy who had apparently somehow managed to trip on his pillow.  
"Need a hand?" She giggled while extending her hand to the child. Nagisa took her hand and she helped him up.  
"Change your clothes and come down, me and Midoriya managed to convince Aizawa-sensei that we can come with." She smiled, Nagisa nodded and Mina exited the room. 

Nagisa quickly changed his clothes to the ones that were bought earlier. He smiled at his reflection from the mirror in his room and then stepped out of the room to go down the stairs.

"Morning Nagisa!" Midoriya greeted him as he came into the view of the three. He gave a slight smile and waved at them.  
"How's your arm?" Aizawa asked and Nagisa grabbed his forearm, suddenly sensing the slight pain in it.  
"It just stings a little." He replied rubbing the pained spot before letting go and dropping both of his arms to his sìdes. Aizawa nodded and gestured for the three to follow him with a jerk of his head. 

"Did you get a good night sleep?" Ashido asked him with hopeful eyes.  
"In fact I did, Ashido-sama. I guess I was tired already because I fell asleep as soon as you left." Nagisa replied. Mina's smile widenned and she giggled happily.  
The four of them made it to Recovery girl's office and she told Nagisa to sit down on a bench, the blue haired boy did as told and Chiyo rolled up the sleeve on his arm and took the bandage off. She then kissed the spot and Nagisa could feel every ounce of pain that had been there vanish.  
"Thank you." He said before hopping down from the bench after Chiyo had told him that she was finished. 

Fuyuhiko opened the satchel and there were multiple items inside, a letter addressed to the ex-Future foundation members, a needle of analeptics, a replica of Kokichi's scarf and a piece of cloth that Hajime recognized immediately.  
As it was from Nagito's jacket.  
"Most of you probably recognize the piece of cloth from the red squares that it's from Nagito's jacket. Peko and I found it inside the envelope where this letter was in." Fuyuhiko stated and showed the letter.  
"The letter is addressed to both Naegis, Kirigiri-san, Togami-kun, Fukawa-san, Asahina-san and Hagakure-kun." Peko continued.  
"Only three of those are present so you will have to deliver the message to the rest." Fuyuhiko finished.

"Alright, well what does the letter say?" Togami asked, getting impatient. Fuyuhiko clared his throat and started reading the letter.

"Hello, Makoto Naegi, Komaru Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Byakuya Togami, Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina and Yasuhiro Hagakure."

"As you probably already guessed, we are the people after you. But do not be threatened. We do not necesarily need to hurt you if you hand over the remnants of despair to us."

"We have come to the conclusion that in order to keep the world safe from another war they need to be eliminated. Same as those 5 kids."

"I am sure that you will not hand them over without encouragement so we will give you that."

"If you will not give us what we want, we will search the three people in this satchel and make sure they will not be seen again. Atleast not alive and well." 

"You have two days." 

"And that's the end. Now we all know who they mean. The three who were sent to get help, got separated mysteriously and are now in danger. Nagito, Kokichi and Nagisa. The jacket piece is Nagito, the scarf is Kokichi and the needle is Nagisa. Which is a sickening hint to give." Fuyuhiko stated after finishing reading the letter. 

Hajime was dead quiet and staring at the table infront of him with a death glare.  
"They're planning, to hurt MY husband. And MY sons."  
He stated, Makoto placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We won't let them do that, and we certainly won't be giving you guys to them." He stated.  
"It's an obvious trap, they clearly still are after us for whatever reason." Togami said, rolling his eyes.

"Hajime, call Kokichi and tell him to pick up Nagisa. We need to get them back to Towa city." Maki suprisingly said, despite hating Kokichi's guts.  
Hajime took his phone out and dialed his teenage son. 

Nagisa was sitting on a chair in the homeroom class of 1-A paying attention to the lesson despite not being a student of the class himself.  
"Old habits die hard I guess." He thought in his head as he tried to come up with a reasonable explation to why he was paying more attention to the lesson than half the class combined. 

Aizawa was just about to go into his sleeping bag and let the class do work before the door burst open and two purple haired teenagers were standing there, both having panicked expressions but the shorter one having a straight up "My life is in danger" one.  
Shinsou Hitoshi and Ouma Kokichi. 

"Kokichi? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" Nagisa asked, standing up from his chair and looking at the two with worried eyes.  
"Nagisa, come. We need to pack your stuff and leave back to Towa city IMMEDIATELY." Kokichi stated, Aizawa stood up and walked up to the two teens.  
"And why is that? Shinsou, care to explain since you apprently know what is happening as well?" He asked, several students had stood up at this point but Mina was the first one to talk. 

"What's wrong? Did you find you dad?" She asked, worry all over her face.  
"No, dad called. The other one, I can't exactly tell you what he said but I can say that both me and Nagisa are in danger as long as we're out of Towa city. So we need to leave and go back right this second!" He shouted, shocking everyone. Mina ran to the boy and took a hold of his shoulders.  
"If Nagisa's going, then so am I." She stated full of determination. 

"And who told you you can do that?" Aizawa asked, meanwhile. Nagisa had stood up and walked up to Kokichi.  
"B-But, but what about dad? He's till out there Kokichi! We can't leave!" He yelled but Kokichi grabbed his little hand and started speedwalking out. Aizawa wanted to follow, but he couldn't leave his class. So he gestured for the class to follow him. 

The large group made it back to the 1-A dorms and Nagisa took everything he had and returned back down stairs where Kokichi was getting bombed by questions which were asked by Aizawa. 

"What were you told in the call?"  
"What is the reason you're in danger?"  
But suprisingly one of the questions was.  
"Is it alright if some of us follow you to your home, just to make sure you get there safely?"  
Both Kokichi and Nagisa were suprised, but after a few seconds the older of the two nodded.  
"It's better if we have someone with us than if we went back alone. Shinsou-kun was already coming, but the more the better." Kokichi stated, Aizawa nodded and turned to address the students. 

"Midoriya and Todoroki you two are coming with me." He said and tried to turn back around but Mina exclaimed very loudly.  
"I am not staying behind! Nagisa is my friend!"  
"And if this is about how I am not one of the strongest students then that is a stupid reason! I have survived all those villain attacks! I got to the finsl phase of the sports festival! I'm not weak!" She yelled, suprising everyone.  
Was she really not afraid of getting expelled?

"Your quirk is acid right?" Nagisa suddenly spoke up, Mina nodded. Though confused.  
"It would be useful, just saying." Nagisa shrugged, at this point no one knew if Nagisa really meant it or if he just wanted Mina to come with.  
The answer was both. 

Aizawa stepped closer to Nagisa and bend down to meet his eyes.  
"And you swear that my students will not be harmed?" He asked trying to seem intimidating. Kokichi took one look at Nagisa's face and started laughing quietly.  
He was about to give sass.  
"You're the one who's taking them with us to begin with." Nagisa stated, but he wasn't finished there.  
"And it is your responsibility to keep them safe, isn't it? Not some random teenagers and a 12-year old kids."  
"Besides, I am certain these three are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

Nagisa's neutral face turned into a slight smirk.

"So how about you stop doubting them 24/7 and let them show you what they're made of?"  
Aizawa opened his mouth, it was hard to say but he looked slightly irritated.  
"Are you gonna expel me? I'm not a student here." Nagisa smirked, meanwhile Kokichi was having a hard time trying to keep his laughing quiet.  
Aizaa kept staring at Nagisa who was starting to wonder if he had upset the man. But he didn't let that show and he just kept himself in the sassy position with his arms crossed, slightly leaning right and that small smirk on his face. 

After a while, Aizawa smirked too. Which suprised everyone. 

"Alright, you won. She can come."


	9. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa, Kokichi, Aizawa, Todoroki, Midoriya and Ashido begin their journey to Towa city, hoping that they make it there without any problems and that Nagito would be fine. 
> 
> Turns out, that atleast one of those things won't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be.  
> 6\. Some of the characters backstories are slightly altered.

Fuyuhiko, Peko and Hajime were standing at the entrance that lead to Towa city.   
"Where are they? Did something happen?" Hajime asked, he had been panicking the entire time and it had taken serious effort to keep him from going crazy from worry. 

"Calm down Hajime, you literally called Kokichi 15 minutes ago." Fuyuhiko stated, most likely annoyed by Hajime's continous rambling.   
"But what if-"   
"Listen, if they aren't here in 30 minutes we can go look for them okay?" Fuyuhiko suggested which finally made Hajime stay quiet. 

Shota Aizawa, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto Todoroki, Mina Ashido, Nagisa Shingetsu and Kokichi Ouma were walking down a quiet street after exiting the train that took them near Towa city. No train went to the city though. Or any other way of transportation. So they had to walk to their destination. 

"Nagisa! Can you introduce me to your family when we get there?" Mina asked Nagisa, the boy thought about it for a little while before nodding.   
"I don't see a problem with it." He replied.   
"Ashido, don't forget that we need to leave back as soon as possible." Aizawa called out from infront of the group making Mina sigh in annoyance. 

"Am I the only one worried about how nothing has tried to interrupt our trip back to Towa city?" Kokichi spoke up suddenly, Shoto shook his head.   
"No, I find it strange too."   
"It's like something bad is waiting to happen." He stated. 

As if it had been waiting for that statement. A bullet shot past everyone, they turned around to see a redheaded woman with black shorts and short black skin tight shirt. Her hair styled to a ponytail, there was a huge scar going over her left eye. Making it blind.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" Mina yelled, shielding Nagisa with one arm.   
"I am here to pick up the encouragement." The woman smirked.   
"My name is Reika Yamasaki, but that doesn't matter." She bowed and then snapped her fingers, an army men in black suits with helmets on that shielded their eyes seemed to appear out of no where and surround them in a perfect circle.  
"Boys! Kokichi Ouma is to be kept alive! The child doesn't matter, kill him or not. Do as you please! The rest can be killed with no mind!" Reika shouted with a smirk. She then aimed her gun at Nagisa who turned around quickly and created a disc to shield himself with. 

"Todoroki, even if you don't have your license. You are allowed to defend yourself with your quirk." Aizawa told the boy who nodded. One of the men created a wave of knives from the ground with his quirk, the knives shot forward and Kokichi ran up to the direction they were coming from. He quickly snapped his fingers and the knives were all stopped and surrounded by a purple aura. Everyone but Nagisa was suprised until they realized.

The 'lie detector' quirk was just another lie. 

"Heh, ultimate supreme leader, works on knives too I guess." Kokichi smirked before he shot his arm forward and the knives changed direction. Flying towards their original sender who quickly dodged them by jumping to his side. 

The men and Reika all got guns out and started firing, luckily, Todoroki made an ice barrier around them that stopped all of the bullets.   
"We need to get out of here!" Midoriya yelled, his body was surroundef by green aura and he jumped over the ice and kicked a man in the ribs, taking speed from that and kicking another one in the head. Knocking one unconcious and making one fall onto the ground, breathless. Todoroki melted the ice barrier and immediately a few bullets were shot at them, Ashido sprung into action and created a shield from acid that melted all the bullets before they could hit anything. 

Reika loaded her gun and pointed it at Kokichi who was still in control of a few knives the same guy had created. She was stopped by Todoroki shooting her with fire, she needed to jump back in order to dodge but she did manage to fire her gun, at Todoroki. 

Kokichi noticed this and quickly grabbed the bullet with his quirk and threw it back at the sender, throwing the knives at their sender at the same time. Kokichi turned to smirk back at Todoroki who gave a small thankful smile in return, both had to focus back on the battle soon though. Reika had somehow managed to dodge the flames without any damage and she took out a knife from her belt, she ran through both Kokichi's and Todoroki's guards and right into the middle of everything where Nagisa was, his back was turned to the woman but he quickly turned around just in time to create a disc that shielded him from the knife. It did go through the disc though and it quickly disingrated into nothingness. Reika raised her arm and quickly brough it back down but Nagisa again managed to make another shield for himself. This went on for sometime until Reika managed to swipe her leg from behind Nagisa in a way that he lost balance and fell. 

Reika wasted no time and brought her knife down onto Nagisa's chest, but she was stopped by Kokichi grabbing her knife with his quirk. She didn't let go though both started to try and get the knife from the other.  
"Nagisa! Go!" Kokichi yelled as he once again tried to pull the knife from Reika with his quirk. What he didn't notice was a man sneaking behind him with a similar knife he was trying to get away from Reika. Aizawa did though and he kicked away the two men he was fighting and grabbed his capture weapon, he wrapped it around the man behind Kokichi's back and threw him onto the otherside of the battle field. Soon after that he had to get back to his own fight. 

Nagisa managed to stand up and he got away from Reika, he ran to Mina who had just melted another set of bullets with her acid. Reika let go of the knife she was holding and it flew right at Kokichi, the handle hit his forehead and he stumbled back, just in the range of another mans knife. But this time, there was no one who could've helped him, the knife was brought down and it made a gash in the teens back. 

The knives in the air Kokichi was holding dropped onto the ground and Kokichi went with them, collapsing onto his knees and making a pained gasp.   
"Kokichi!" Nagisa yelled, he turned around to run to the boy but Mina grabbed his arm, pushed him behind her and shot acid from her hands at Reika who had just brought her knife down in the place where Nagisa had just been in. Reika dodged the acid and tried to strike again but she was kicked away by Midoriya.   
"Thanks Midoriya-kun." Ashido thanked with a sigh of relief.  
"You're welcome Ashido-san." 

Todoroki rushed to Kokichi and made a quick ice barrier before the man could do anything. The wound wasn't that deep, but it was bleeding badly and didn't seem like it would stop in a good while. Todoroki took the jacket he was wearing and tied it around Kokichi from the sleeves. He pressed it down to stop the bleeding but the man had alreay broken the ice barrier. He was just about to stab Shoto in the back when a gunshot was heard and he dropped onto the ground, dead. Everyone looked at the source of the sound.

It was none other than Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. 

"Peko!" The blonde yelled and grey haired woman ran from next to him with two katanas. She slashed through two men with ease, making one deep wound to their bodies that made them drop onto the ground. She then locked her sword with Reika's who had managed to rush infront of the woman with her own katana.   
Hajime ran through the battlefield guarded by Fuyuhiko to Kokichi who had managed to sit and lean against a small mountain of ice Todoroki had made for him. Hajime dropped onto his knees and slided next to the boy, Fuyuhiko stayed upright with his gun loaded, ready to shoot at everything that made a move towards them. Todoroki stood up as well and went into a battle pose next to Fuyuhiko. 

"Hey, you seemed to be helping Kokichi. Who are you?" Fuyuhiko asked, not giving even a glance towards Todoroki.  
"Todoroki Shoto. And you are?" Todoroki answered, not looking at Fuyuhiko.   
"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, thanks for looking out for the kid by the way." He replied, Todoroki gave a nod to the blonde. 

"Kokichi! Kokichi say something!" Hajime yelled from next to the teen.  
"G-Gosh you're loud..." Kokichi mumbled, making Hajime sigh in relief.  
"So you aren't in that much pain to not be an insufferable prick?" Hajime smirked, Kokichi made a weak smirk of his own before slumping further and putting his head onto the ice. 

"Out of my way, Pekoyama." Reika snarled and tried to push the other woman away but she kept her stance.   
"It's Kuzuryu now." Peko snarled back, she managed to spin Reika's sword from her hands and it flew to the ground a few meters away from them. Peko took her chance and strike, Reika jumped back to dodge and managed to do it barely.   
"There's no way I'll win her in sword combat." Reika cursed at herself, but she had a plan B. The moment she set foot on ground she ran past Peko, grabbed Nagisa's arm before Mina could do anything, and put him in a headlock while quickly taking another small knife from her belt. 

"Nobody move an inch!" She screamed and everyone, including her teammates, stopped moving.   
"Nagisa!" Hajime yelled from next to Kokichi. Peko growled and turned around to face Reika.  
"Taking a child as a hostage? That's low, even for you." She growled, Reika pressed his arm harder against Nagisa's neck by tightening her grip which made Nagisa whimper slightly.   
"Watch your tone, miss Kuzuryu." Reika smirked maniacally.   
"Listen up! If anyone does anything I'll either snap his neck or slit his throat open!" Reika yelled, making a shiver run down everyone's spines. 

"You must've read the letter we sent you, we want the remnants, and the warriors of hope. And I see we already have three remnants and one warrior here." Reika smirked, Hajime had stood up at this point. He shifted his gaze from one UA student to another, ending in their teacher. Everyone had the same amount of confusion on their faces, except their teacher who seemed to know exactly what Reika was talking about. 

"And I see that only five here know what I am talking about. How about I tell the rest of you?" Reika smirked, her smirk grew wider when she felt Nagisa stiffen in her grip.   
"Huh, do you not like my idea? Nagisa Shingetsu?" She smirked.  
"Well, to get on the same page here. How about I enlighten you?" Reika laughed out loud at the shock and panic on Nagisa's, Fuyuhiko's, Peko's, Hajime's and Kokichi's faces. 

"Well, to start off. Our new comers Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Peko 'Kuzuryu' and Hajime Hinata have all been Ultimate despairs at some point. I hope I do not need to explain that term to you." She started, smiling when everyone seemed to recognize the term 'Ultimate despair.'  
"Ah yes, your 'saviours' have been despairs once." Reika smirked, she then shifted her gaze to the child in her grip, who was shaking in fear and panic.  
"And this 'lovely' child in my grip, Nagisa Shingetsu, has once been a member of the warriors of hope." 

"What does that even mean!? A warrior hope? What even is that?!" Mina yelled.  
"Oh, but to him. Hope meant no adults, same for his four other friends. Because of the stuff their parents did to them they wanted to make sure Towa city was free of adults, or demons as they called them." Reika explained, keeping her insufferable smirk on her face the whole time.   
"What...?" Midoriya questioned, free of adults? Something their parents did? The once before Hajime and Nagito?   
"Oh do I really need to spell it out for you?" Reika stated. Nagisa sighed hopelessly in her grip and slumped, giving up on struggling.  
"I'm sorry..." He mumbled, just loud enough to be heard by everyone. Ashido, Todoroki and Midoriya were all confused. Before Reika dropped the bomb.

"What I'm saying is that Nagisa Shingetsu, Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi and Monaca Towa are all murderers, murderers of thousands of adults in Towa city. They murdered almost everyone over the age of 14 in the whole city! The child you say to be 'so innocent' has killed more people than some villains combined!" She screamed like a total maniac.

Everyone fell quiet. 

The only sound to be heard was Nagisa's quiet sobbing. 

"I'm sorry..."


	10. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Nagisa's secret was out it's left to see how his new friends will react to the information.  
> Nagito is not doing any better though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changes to canon:  
> 1\. The incident only happened in Towa city and it has now been isolated from the rest of the world.  
> 2\. Naegi, Togami etc left Future Foundation and now have assassins after them.  
> 3\. Some Danganronpa characters have quirks  
> 4\. Nagito and Hajime adopted Kokichi, Nagisa, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko  
> 5\. None of the ships are canon even if I wanted them to be.  
> 6\. Some of the characters backstories are slightly altered.

"Here's your phone, welcome again." The cashier said as she handed the box with the phone to Nagito.  
"Thank you, have a nice day." Nagito thanked her, giving a smile to the cashier who gave a smile of her own in return. Nagito exited the shop and took the phone out of its box, he threw the box in the trash and started walking up back to the hotel.  
"Alright I have my travel charger. If I just charge it on the way and put up everything and then call my friends everything should be fine." Nagito thought to himself as he attached the travel charger to the phone, watching as the black screen lit up into life. Komaeda spend the whole walk home setting up his new phone in order to call his family. 

"Finally." He said to no one after he could finally call with the phone. He quickly wrote in Hajime's phone number and dialed it. 

"Nagisa... that's a lie right? What she said was a lie, right?" Mina said under her breath, tears forming in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!" Nagisa yelled desperately, tears streamed down his cheeks freely.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so-" Nagisa's endless apologies were cut off by Reika tightening her grip and pressing her arm even harder against the boys throat, making it harder for him to breathe. He wrapped his hands back around Reika's arm and tried to pull it off, he tried to wheeze out another apology to no avail. 

"Well, now that you know the truth. You wouldn't mind if I killed this boy, right?" Reiks smiled sadistically and placed the knife right next to Nagisa's face, sliding it down and making a small wound. She then placed the tip of the blade just between Nagisa's eyes and raised her arm to strike down, the boy pulled on the arm around his neck even harder. 

But soon, both the knife and the arm were gone. And Nagisa dropped onto the ground and coughed, wheezed and massaged his throat.  
He heard Reika's pained scream and he looked over to see-  
-acid  
He looked in the other direction to see Mina with tears in her eyes, a few rolling down her cheeks, in a battle position and acid dripping out of her hands. 

"I do not care who he is or what he's done, you will NOT hurt my friend!" She screamed, slapped her hands together again, and shot more acid at Reika. This time, the woman was prepared she quickly jumpped back to dodge. Meanwhile, both Peko and Todoroki had ran to to Nagisa. Shoto helped the boy up while Peko stood infront of them with her sword raised up, ready to attack.  
"Get them!" Reika screamed like a maniac and the men started attacking again. 

"Everyone! Come here!" Nagisa suddenly screamed, his voice a little bit raspy. Hajime pulled Kokichi onto his back and he ran to Nagisa, Fuyuhiko, Shota and Izuku following them close behind. The hroup around them tried to attack them all at once, but they were stopped as Nagisa created four huge discs around them as shields.  
"I have changed!" He screamed, tests rolling down his cheeks.  
"I'm not like that anymore!"  
"And I won't let you hurt these people!" He screamed and pushed the disc at the people around them.  
Everyone flew away atleast 30 feet and Nagisa raised his head to glare at Reika. He gritted his teeth and groled angriky. 

"H-How... how are you so strong?" Mina gasped, Nagisa put his arms back down and took a step back. Reika stood up quickly and ran forward furiously, she tried to strike but a disc blocked her attack. She tried again but the same thing happened again, and again, and again. The woman couldn't finish her strikes when another disc had already blocked it.  
Reika growled in rage, when suddenly. The phone in Hajime's pocket started ringing, everyone looked at him.  
"Wow dad, what a timing." Kokichi mumbled from on top of Hajime's back. Hajime was just about to swipe the red phone pic when he noticed thst the caller was none other thsn his husbnad, Nagito Komaeda. 

"N-Nagito?" He said under his bresth, Kokichi's breath hitched in his throat. Everyone stopped everything, even Reika and her crew, who were far away but still.  
Hajime swiped the green phone picture and out the call on speaker.  
"N-Nagito?" Hajime asked again, his voice and gaze bith hopeful.  
Everyone fell silent, nothing was heard from the otherside of the line. Hajime didn't even dare to breathe. 

"Hajime! I'm so glad you picked up! Now I don't hsve to go through the problems of calling someone else." Nagito's cheerful voice came into their ears, the ultimates all soghed in relief and the students and their teacher could feel their minds ease off a bit.  
Only that Nagito's voice sounded somewhat tired, or not tired exactly. Pained, pained was the right word. Hajime noticed it immediately.  
"Nagito, you sound like you're in pain."  
On the otherside of the line, Nagigl took a shaky breath and coughed bit. He gave a shaky laugh, one that he used when he had gotten himself hurt because of something again. Which made the ultimates worry even more, Reiks smirked. Her plan's other half was succeeding. 

"I may or may not have a knife currently in my side." 

All color drained from Hajime's face, everyone fell silent. The only hearable sounds were Reika's crazy giggling, Nagisa's exhausted yet panicked breaths and Nagito's labored breathing. 

Hajime raised his head to stare at Reika.  
"You bastard." He said under his breath which caused Reika to let out another crazy laugh. Nagito coughed on the otherside of the line and Hajime quickly shifted his gaze back to the phone.  
"Nagito! Where are you?" Fuyuhiko shouted from a little bit farther.  
"Wish I knew, the closest city was 40 away by walk and there was no way of faster transportation from here. This guy attacked me when I came back from th-" Nagito cut himself off by a small coughing fit.  
"So you don't know where you are, shit..." Fuyuhiko cursed under his breath. If no one knew where he was, no one could go and help him. 

Reika took out some kind of walkie talkie and put it closer to her mouth.  
"Hiro, don't kill him. We need him." She smirked after her sentence and put the thing away.  
"Are there any roadsigns?" Peko asked from next to Fuyuhiko. 

Nagito turned his head in many directions to look for any sign. After a couple of seconds he spotted one a little farther away from where he was sitting.  
"There's one, but I can't see what's written on it."  
"Can you try to move closer to it?" Hajime asked.  
"I can try." Nagito stated as he started to weakly stand up, taking support from the rock he had been leaning against. He started to slowly limp closer to the sign, Hajime's breath got caught in his throat when he heard a thud and a groan of pain. Nagito's legs had given out and he had collapsed on his side, the good one luckily. He looked up again from the ground and at the sign. He groaned a bit from the pain again before gasping in pain and then stating the name of the street.

"I know where that is!" Fuyuhiko took out his own walkie talkie in order to call someone from the Kuzuryu clan who was the closest to Nagito to go to him.  
"Sasuke! Abandon the mission you're currently on and go to the location I'll send you. There's someone injured and you need to get tgem back to Towa city as quick as possible. Avoid all fights if possible." Fuyuhiko instructed, he was just about to sent the location where Nagito was when a knife impaled itself in his arm. Tge blonde gasped in pain and held his arm with his hand.  
"Fuyuhiko!" Peko screamed she turned around to see Reika in a throwing position. Peko's grip on her sword tightened. 

"Sorry, but I can't have you helping hi-" Reika was cut off as a flash of grey went past her. For a while, nothing and then-  
-Reika's arm fell off from her elbow.

Blood streamed down freely and the woman grabbed it, screaming in agony.  
"You little bastard!" She screamed while turning to see Peko put her swor back into its handle.  
Fuyuhiko pulled the knife out and finished sending the location with shaking hands. 

Nagito groaned in pain, grasping at his side. He had managed to limp back to the rock he had been leaning against an pull out the knife. He ripped off the sleeve from his jacket on his left side and wrapped it around him, it was just enough to cover up the wound. He applied pressure on it to stop the bleeding. Nagito groaned louder, more painfully.  
"Where did that man even go?" He thought as he tried to desperately keep the pressure on, despite the pain it caused him. 

"There you are." A deep male voice asked which caused Nagito's breath to get caught in his throat. He looked over to see his attacker, Hiro, stand just a few feet away from him. Nagito quickly stood up with the help of the rock, ignoring the pain it caused him. He put his hand inside his jacket to reach for his gun, but Hiro had ran to him already. Grabbed his collar, threw him onto the ground and grabbed his neck, hoisting him up yet again. 

Nagito's makeshift bandage fell off of him and blood started streaming out of his wound slowly again as he sifted his hands to grab at the ones around his throat.  
"Don't worry I will not kill you, I only need to make you lose conciousness." Hiro stated with a blank stare as he tightened his grip around Komaeda's neck.  
"Damn this guy's strong!" Nagito thought as he struggled against the grip.  
"I just need to reach for my gun." He took one hand off of Hiro's arm and shifted it closer to his jacket, Hiro tightened his grip immediately and Nagito shut his eyes in pain.  
"C-Come on now!" He screamed in his mind, black spots were starting to form in his vision as he desperately tried to reach for his gun.  
"There!" His eyes widenned as he felt the gun in his hand, he grabbed it with shaking hand and quickly aimed it at Hiro, firing it. 

Hiro managed to turn so that the bullet didn't bury itself in his neck, but instead go into his shoulder on the side of the arm that was holding Nagito, which of course forced him to let go. Komaeda fell onto the floor and he grabbed his throat as he coughed desperately, massaging his sore neck.  
"Son of a bitch!" Hiro yelled as he grabbed his shoulder in agony. Nagito tied his makeshift bandage back on while Hiro was busy, but soon he had to back away from a knife slash. And another one, and another one. 

"Your damn luck!" Hiro shouted and slashed his knife again, which Nagito dodged by falling onto the floor. His phone fell out of his pocket onto the ground.

"Nagito! What's happening?" Hajime yelled when he heard the running steps, his face somehow even paler when he heard the strangled grunt Nagito made as Hiro grabbed his throat.  
"Nagito?" He whispered.  
"Don't worry I will not kill you, I only need to make you lose conciousness." A male voice that was not Nagito's could be heard from the phone. Hajime went quiet as he listened everything on the otherside go quiet except for Nagito's troubled and pained gasps of air that he bsrely seemee to be getting, even less the further Hajime listened with tears forming in his eyes.  
Was he going to listen to his husband die on a phone call? 

Soon, a gunshot was heard on the phone and Hajime's heart dropped.  
"N-No.. no no no-" He gasped under his breath, but soon he could hear desperste coughing. Undoubtedly Nagito's.  
"Son of a bitch!" He could hear the other man scream, Hajime guessed the phone got out of range of any sounds because he couldn't hear anything anymore but distant steps.  
"Please be okay, Nagito..." Hajime sighed, he heard Reika's scream of agony and he finally looked over to see half her arm drop onto the floor while Peko is putting her sword back into its handle. He looks around more, Ashido and Todoroki are both shielding Nagisa while Aizawa and Midoriya were both in battle stances, Fuyuhiko had a knife in his arm.

Wait what.

"Fuyuhiko!" Hajime yelled as he rushed to the blonde.  
"I'm fine Hajime, I sent help to Nagito. Did he get himself killed already?" Fuyuhiko asked as he held his arm.  
"From what I heard he got saved by his luck." Hajime replied with a slightly relieved smile, but worry still cloudes his mind. He didn't know if Nagito could last alone long enough for help to arrive.  
"Good, Sasuke should be there in a couple of minutes since he was so close to the place anyway." Fuyuhiko gritted his teeth in pain as he pulled the knife out of his arm. 

The leader of the Kuzuryu clan looked over to see his wife standing behind Reika, glaring at her with a cold look in her eyes.

He really hoped everyone would survive, and everything would turned out well. 

Everyone did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry-


	11. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to finally be calming down, but will it last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while and that this chapter is shorter, had no inspiration to write.

Nagito stood up from the ground as quickly as he had fallen onto it. He dodged yet another blow directed at him by stepping back quickly. He could feel the wound in his side start to bleed through the makeshift bandage.  
"Stay still you lucky bastard!" Hiro screamed as he striked again, Komaeda stepped back yet again to succesfully dodge the attack. He was starting to weaken from the blood loss, it wasn't much but it still slowed down his movements. He had dropped the gun when Hiro had let him go so he had no way of defending himself from the attacks coming at him with barely any breaks between them. 

Nagito breathed heavily, coughing occasionally, but he couldn't stop now. He couldn't give up now.  
He had a family now.  
A family that needed him.  
And he was going to return to that family. 

But his health had other plans in mind, his legs gave out under him without a warning and he collapsed. Giving Hiro the perfect time to strike and finish him.  
But he didn't.  
Instead a man with long black hair tied to a ponytail jumoed out of nowhere on top of Hiro, pinning him to the ground. Hiro quickly wrestled fre efrom under the grip and tried to punch the newcomer, he gribbed Hiro's wrist and punched him in the face with his free hand. Hiro took a step back and wiped some blood off of his face, he dodged a kick coming his way and countered with a punch that the man blocked. He kicked Hiro's legs from under him and stomped his foot on the side of his face, rendering Hiro unconcicous. He then turned to Komaeda who desperately tried to keep the pressure on his side.  
"Come with me, I'll take you back to Towa city." The man stated, offering a hand to Nagito. 

"You crazy witch!" Reika screamed in anger and agony, she tried to rush towards Peko who quickly raised her swors again and ran toward the woman, with the intention to render her useless in the fight.  
"Peko! Stop!"  
She suddenly heard the voice of Fuyuhiko call out to her, she quickly dodged the woman and ran to him while Reika fell to the ground.  
"Kill them! Kill them all!" Reika yelled like a maniac, following with a crazy laugh so disturbing that Nagisa had to fight the urge to hide behind Mina.  
But no one made a move.  
"Reika, we need to regroup. We're all gonna get killed if we-" One of Reika's men spoke and she shot him in the leg, he gasped in pain snd dropped onto the ground.  
"I don't care! Kill them all or I'll kill you!" 

"Psycho bitch." Fuyuhiko stated while Peko still stood infront of him protectively.  
"I'll kill every single one of yo-" Reika was cut off by her walkie talkie starting to buzz, she took it out of her pocket and screamed 'What!?' to whoever was on the otherside. But right after that she went silent. When the call ended she put her phone back into her pocket and gritted her teeth.  
"Men, we will be retreating. Boss' orders." She spat and turned around, but her furious expression quickly turned into a smirk.

"But we might as well give you a parting gift." 

It happened so fast, Reika pulled out her gun one last time, loaded with one bullet. She turned around and pointed it right at the blue haired child's forehead, pulling the trigger and then running off.  
"Nagisa!" Mina yelled and ran towards him, pushing him out of the way of the bullet.  
Blood splattered onto the ground.  
"Mina!" Yelled several voices, a few belonging to the UA students, but the loudest was Nagisa's. 

The bullet had luckily went into Mina's thigh but the girl still gasped in pain and fell onto her knees, mumbling in pain with her eyes shut tightly. Nagisa stood up from the ground quickly and ran up to the girl.  
"I'm so sorry- I-I should've done something and now-"  
Ashido grabbed the boy and hugged him tight against her.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." She gasped under her breath with tear forming in her eyes. Nagisa was shocked, why was she not mad? Why was she forgiving him? She knew what he was! She knew he was a- was a-  
A monster.

Aizawa ran toward the two and dropped onto his knees to check up on Mina. But it was proven to be difficult considering how Mina wasn't letting go of Nagisa.  
"Do you have any medical supplies with you?" He asked and the ultimates all shook their heads.  
"Mikan is in the city though, she's the ultimate nurse. She can help her." Hajime said as he walked over to the trio with Kokihi still on his back.  
"D-Dad... I'm f-feeling a little dizzy." Kokichi whispered weakly into Hajime's ear, he had completely forgotten about Kokichi's wound and only now did he feel his sons blood soaking through his shirt.  
How much had he bled if it was on his shirt as well?

"We need to get to the city quickly and take care of everyone's wounds." Fuyuhiko ordered, everyone started walking to Towa city. Noticing how it was not too far away and without the interruption from Reika they would've been there at least half an hour ago already. 

When the group made it to the city, there was girl in a nurses outfit with purplish hair waiting for them. She rushed to them once she spotted them, she looked really nervous.  
"H-Hajime! What h-happened to K-Kokichi? And Fu-Fuyuhiko- yo-your a-arm is bleeding!" The girl shouted, Fuyuhiko put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.  
"My injury is minor, take care of Kokichi and this girl first. I can handle it." He stated, the girl nodded and started treating both Kokichi's and Mina's injuries. 

Aizawa came closer to Fuyuhiko and the blonde turned his head over to him.  
"Hey, thanks for taking care of Nagisa." The blonde stated and Aizawa nodded his head.  
"They know where you're staying, where the kids are staying. They're not safe here." Aizawa said and Fuyuhiko had to agree.  
"You're right, but where else could we take them? UA isn't that much safer either." Fuyuhiko sighed.  
"What if they could go to a place they wouldn't except them to go to?" Aizawa asked as he stared into the distance.  
"Yeah and where exactly could we find a place like that?"  
"They could stay with me and Hizashi."

That was unexpected. 

"Wait- what? You serious?" Fuyuhiko asked, staring at the pro-hero with wide eyes. Shouta nodded and Fuyuhiko smirked.  
"Wow, thanks."  
"Let's treat everyone's injuries fast, we need to go back as soon as possible to prevent any more accidents from occuring."  
"Yeah, but let's at least wait until Nagito gets back. Nagisa and Kokichi both deserve to be here once he does." Fuyuhiko stated and started walking away to go talk with Hajime about the solution Aizawa had provided.

"Nagisa!" Someone yelled and everyone turned around to see a child with bright red hair running towards them, being followed by a girl with pink hair and a boy with blonde hair.  
"Masaru, Jataro Kotoko! Wait!" A woman with long blonde hair yelled as she rushed behind them with two men behind her, one with neon pink hair and the other one with black. They caught the boys in their arms while the woman caught the little girl in hers.  
"You can't just run off like that!" She scolded them.  
"Sorry miss Sonia..." The kids apologized and the newly identified Sonia smiled at them. She put the girl down and the two men did the same and the three kids all rushed to Nagisa and Kokichi.  
"Are you hurt?"  
"Tell us everything!"  
"We wanna know all!"  
Many questions were shouted at the two and Nagisa laughed, something that suprises everyone but the Ultimates and his dad.

They thought it was extremely hard to get him to even smile.

Hajime walked up to Aizawa. Leaving Kokichi to be treated by Mikan and Nagisa to be bombed by questions.  
"Fuyuhiko told me about your offer." He stated and then sighed heavily.  
"And I accept it, but wouldn't it be safer if all four kids would be located in different places? So that they would be harder to track down?" He asked and Aizawa thought about it, "Someone could go back to UA and someone could come with me but what about the other two?"  
"They could stay here?" Hajime asked, clearly hopeful that his offer would be accepted.  
"One could, but not two. It's too risky."  
"Two could go to UA? It would be safe I'd say."  
Aizawa and Hajime made the deal and walked to the kids.

"Nagisa, you'll be returning to UA with Kotoko. Jataro is going with Aizawa and Masaru is staying. It's the safest possibility."

Nagito woke up to his leg and head hurting like hell. He looked around to see that the car had crashed against a huge boulder in the middle of no where. He also noticed how some of the windows were broken and a shard of glass had impaled itself into his thigh. He put a hand onto the side of his head and pulled it back to see how it was stained with his blood.  
"Shit..."  
Bis injuries were nothing compared to Sasuke's. Nagito carefully stood up, trying not to put any of his weight onto his bad leg. He limped to the door of the car and opened it, he put his hands under Sasuke's arms and carefully pulled him out of the car and under a tree that was close.  
"Damn my luck." He mumbled.


	12. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa still struggles with his past and begins to question if he should spend so much time around heroes who might not trust him anymore now that they know the truth. Meanwhile Nagito meets someone who ens up helping him despite not being the definition of a good person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewriting some of the previous chapters because the writing wasn't something I liked so look forward to that! (Chapter 1 is already done and rewritten)  
> I'm not changing the plot but just rewriting some scenes and adding some small new ones that don't affect the plot that much but just make it pleasurable to read.  
> Also I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post-

Nagito screamed out in pain as he removed yet another glass shard from his thigh. He had managed to get Sasuke into a stable enough condition to be able to treat his own injuries as well. He was no Mikan when it came to first aid or stuff like that but he had done a good enough job.  
"Damn my luck..." He muttered for the tenth time already. He had managed to remove all of the glass shards but now not only were his hands red from all the blood the wounds that were left behind did not stop bleeding either. He couldn't use his hoodie to clean the blood of since he had to use that on Sasuke and his dislocated arm. 

"I need to contact someone." Nagito muttered and stood up carefully. Whimpering from the pain in his leg and chest.  
"At least one broken rib. Great." He stated and tried to take a step but immediately stopped and screamed from the absolute pure agony it caused him.  
"Ow. Ow. Ow." He muttered under his gasps of breath he barely managed to get. 

Nagito wheezed in air through his teeth and took a step. Screaming yet again. Another step, another scream. Soon he was walking unsteadily and whimpering on every step, but he was walking.  
"I really hope Sasuke will be fine while I try to get a signal on my phone." He thought while taking small, agonizing steps forward.  
"How deep are we in this forest!?" He shouted. It wasn't supposed to come out so loudly but the pain he felt on the step he took amplified his voice. 

"Who's there?" Someone suddenly yelled and Nagito's pathetic walk came into a stop.  
Shit.  
Had Hiro followed them?  
A man came from the woods and Nagito sighed in relief. It wasn't Hiro.  
It was person that had a black and gray outfit that covered his whole body. Nagito couldn't really tell anything else about him. Not even his gender. The only thing telling him that he was a man was his voice.  
"Who are you?" Nagito asked the man who was now looking at him thoroughly.  
"Name's Twice." He said while pointing at himself with his thumb. He then walked closer to Nagito and leaned towards him.  
"And you're hurt." He said while looking at Komaeda's legs, left arm, head and chest. All bleeding.

"Yeah uh. Car crash. Name's Nagito Komaeda by the way." Nagito said while scratching the back of neck before wincing as the pain in his arm doubled.  
"Well nice to meet ya Komaeda." Twice smiled. Or at least Nagito thought it was a smile.  
"Yeah you too. But I need to get into a place with connection to call for help. Do you know how close a city is?" Nagito asked and Twice turned around and pointed into the direction Nagito had been walking in.  
"Oh. Okay thanks." Komaeda said before starting to limp into the direction. He couldn't get far as Twice grabbed his shoulder and made him stop. 

"Uh buddy. Maybe you should rest up a bit. You're uhh-" Twice cleared his throat and pointed his thumb behind him. "-Leaving a trail." He finished. Nagito turned his head and saw the trail of blood he was leaving behind him.   
No wonder he was feeling light headed.  
"Dammit..." He said under his breath before turning around and continuing his pathetic limping.  
"Dude. How much so you wanna get into that crappy Towa city for you to walk in this condition?" Twice asked and Nagito could practically feel every ounce of pain fading away for a few moments.  
"Towa city?" 

"So when will we be leaving?" Nagisa asked once they had all went inside Towa tower.  
"Once Nagito returns. I'd feel bad if you left before he could see you again." Hajime said. To be honest, Hinata still wasn't completely calm about Nagito being in god knows where. But at least someone Fuyuhiko knows had went to get him.  
Still he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.  
"Are you alright, Ashido-sama?" Nagisa asked for the 10th time.  
"First of all, I told you to call me Mina. Second of all, yes. Yes I am Nagisa." Mina said. She frowned at first but it quickly turned into a soft smile and she ruffled the boys hair.

The door to the room opened and everyone looked around to see Mikan entering the room.  
"Is Kokichi okay?" Hajime asked and the girl nodded nervously.  
"H-He's st-stable yes. Bu-But he's a-asleep now." Mikan stuttered with a nervous-worried expression. It quickly turned into a small smile once she saw all the relieved smiles sent her way, a quiet way of saying she did a good job.  
"S-So who's g-guarding the entrance n-now?" Mikan stuttered out.  
"Ibuki and Mahiru are." Fuyuhiko answered and Mikan nodded at him. 

"So were gonna wait until this Nagito comes back and then we'll be going back?" Aizawa spoke up.  
"Yes. It's for the best. Jataro and Kotoko are currently packing. Nagisa, are you sure you don't need anything?" Hajime stated. At the end of his sentence he turned to face Nagisa who shook his head. The blue haired boy turned to Aizawa with a dead serious expression.  
"Can we make a deal?" He asked an the pro hero looked at him weird.  
"If Mineta-kun can't refrain himself around my sister I'll cut his throat open." Nagisa said with a slightly unsettling smile on his face.  
"You go Nagisa!" Mina exclaimed and threw her fist into the air. 

Suddenly. The door was burst open and the colorful hair of Ibuki burst through.  
"You all need to come! Quick!" She yelled and they all stood up in alarm.  
"I-Ibuki! W-What i-is it?" Mikan asked in worry.  
"Ibuki and Mahiru were just guarding the entrance when a man with a gray and black suit that covered his whole body entered." Ibuki explained while making gestures with her hands.  
"And he was carrying Nagito!" She finished. A flash of brown hair went past her immediately. 

Hajime ran through the halls of the tower as fast as he could. Finally as he made it to the outside doors and he pushed those open with full force and immediately spotted the man carrying a blood soaked Nagito and Mahiru walking beside them with a worried yet sligjtly relieved expression.  
"Nagito!"

"What? You know that place?" Twice asked and Nagito gave a small nod.  
"How far away?" He asked and Twice put a hand on his chin.  
"At least a few kilometers. There's no way you're gonna get there in that shape." He answered. Nagito shrugged weakly and gave a small chuckle.  
"I have to." He replied and turned around again but Twice grabbed his shoulder.  
"Dude are you nuts? There's no way you're gonna get there!" The man shouted but Nagito continued walking with small shaky steps. Before his legs gave out under him and he fell onto the ground and passed out.  
"How do I get myself in these situations?" Twice asked himself before picking Nagito up in his arms and starting to walk into the place he had came from.  
Towa city.

Twice looked over to see a man with brown hair with an ahoge on it running towards them. He shouted Nagito's name and picked up his pace. Mahiru ran towards the man and held her hands in front of her to signal for him to stop and he did.  
"Hajime wait! He's hurt. You need to be more cautious than that!" She scolded him for a few more seconds before letting him pass. Hajime walked up to Twice and Nagito and Twice handed the man in his arms over to Hajime carefully. Twice didn't say a word but only turned around and began walking away.

"Was that Twice?!" Mina shouted as she looked through the window in the room they were waiting in.  
"Who?" Nagisa raised an eyebrow.  
"He's a member of the league of villains. Not a good guy." Midoriya answered which made Nagisa even more confused.  
"But... he brought dad home? He can't be that bad." The blue haired boy stated and flinched a little in suprise when Midoriya suddenly jumped up next ro him. 

"He's a villain! And villains can't be trusted. Just because he's done a few good things doesn't mean he's a good guy now!" Midoriya shouted. Nagisa stared at him for a while in silence before he continued again.  
"He's hurt people before and I'm sure he'll do it again. I can't trust someone who's hurt others before." Izuku finished and stared in confusion as Nagisa stood up as well and looked at him straight in the eye.  
"Is that what you think about people who are trying to do better? Who know they can't erase their past mistakes but are still trying so hard to fix them?" Nagisa asked and the green haired boy finally realized what he had just said.  
"But I guess I shouldn't be suprised that you don't trust me. None of you should! I know I've done horrible things but I'm trying to fix my past mistakes!" The child shouted but still managed to somehow remain at least a little calm. He walked past Midoriya and opened the door that led out of the room. 

"If you don't know what you're talking about then just stay quiet if you don't wanna end up hurting someone in the process."  
Instant regret settled inside Midoriya's mind. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone with his words. But now that he thought about it he had been pretty mean. He sat down and hid his face in his hand while Todoroki put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"What right do I have to say anything to Midoriya-kun about villains? I'm a monster myself!" Nagisa shouted and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. When no one appeared in the stair case to ask him about the noise he sighed in relief and removed his hands from on top of his mouth.  
"So I'm going back to UA with Kotoko... Will they trust me? They don't have a reason to but... Mina's nice to me, she's my friend. I don't wanna lose her." Nagisa sighed yet again. But this time not out of relief. He walked down the stairs quietly and exited the building. Or at least he tried to but someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sup little guy!" A cheerful male voice exclaimed. Nagisa looled at the sleeves of the hands wrapped around his chest and smiled.  
"Hello to you too Momota-kun." Nagisa greeted as Kaito put him back onto the ground.  
"I thought we agreed to call me Kaito." He said and Nagisa scratched the back of his neck.  
"Sorry Mo- Kaito. I'll try to remember." Nagisa answered and gave a small smile.  
"Anyway. Where are you going?" Kaito asked.  
"Dad's back home. I wanna say my goodbyes before leaving back to UA." Nagisa replied and pointed at the door.  
"Aww you're leaving again?" Kaito gave a childish pout. Nagisa nodded and explained the situation to the astronaut. Both said their goodbyes but as Nagisa was turning to leave Hajime and Mahiru burst in with an unconscious Nagito.

"D-Dad?" 

"Nagisa! Go get Mikan!" Hajime shouted while he continued to rush toward the said girls room. Well, hers and Ibuki's that is.  
"Dad!" Nagisa shouted again. She stared in the direction the three had went in with wide eyes before shaking his head and starting to run up the stairs he had just went down.  
"Tsumiki-san! Tsumiki-san!" He shouted every few seconds even though he knew that Mikan was at least 3 floors apart from him. He ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him but when he finally came to the door of the room he had just exited the hesitated. That didn't last for long though as he immediately after burst in and caught the eyes of everyone inside.  
"Tsumiki-san! You need to come! Dad's hurt!" He shouted which startled Mikan but she ran past him anyway and started running down the stairs. Careful not to fall over. Nagisa wanted to follow her immediately but he took a small moment to breathe, knowing that he shouldn't push past his limits. 

"Nagisa wait!" Midoriya shouted. The blue haired boy turned around to see Midoriya jusg behind him with teats in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that I didn't mean you and I do trust you and think you're cool and not a bad guy at all and I'm sorry!" Izuku rambled every apology he could come up with while Nagisa stared at him dumbfounded. He grabbed Midoriya's shoulders tightly and the green haired boy fell quiet.  
"Listen. It's alright okay?" Nagisa said. He stared into Midoriya's eyes for a while before cracking an uncharastically wide and happy smile and then rushing off to the stairs.


	13. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sends Byakuya and Toko to go look for clues or spies in Towa city. But the trip doesn't go as safely as imagined and now Makoto has something to blame himself for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Stabbing, gore 
> 
> I'm sorry Togami :(
> 
> (I'm gonna start adding songs you can play during the chapters. Chapter 1 is already done and I'm gonna update the others as well in the near future so look forward to that!)

You would think ordinary people would wait and prepare for a while after a failed mission. But not these ones.  
They were just getting started.

"S-So wh-what are we looking f-for?" Toko asked the tall blonde man walking in front of her who sighed in annoyance. "Any clues for the whereabouts of their base." Togami answered. The two kept going in the ruined parts of Towa city. Or, maybe saying the most ruined parts would be the best. Togami let out another annoyed sigh. "Why did Makoto put us to investigate Towa city? It should be clear that they are not here!" He exclaimed in frustration which startled the girl walking behind him. "Makoto m-must have h-had his reasons, r-right?" Toko stuttered when suddenly Togami grabbed her shoulder and slapped his other hand in front of her mouth. Toko tried to say something but Togami pressed a finger on top of his lips to signal for the girl to be quiet. 

The blonde looked around and pulled out his gun. He fired it towards an overgrown bush and a scream of pain rang through the empty streets. "Son of a bitch!" A person screamed. A male. Toko let out a yelp and Togami removed his hand from her mouth. Cleaning it against his jacket in disgust. He looked like he was ready to fire his gun at everything that would move. And when he saw someone rush from the bush he immediately fired the gun. But the man just dodged so Togami fired another bullet. But it was dodged as well. He tried to fire a third time-  
But the man ran past him and slashed a knife through his arm. Forcing him to drop his gun. He grabbed his arm and hissed in pain.

"Y-You!" Toko shouted while pointing at the man and then noticing Byakyua.  
"B-Byakuya!" Toko shouted from a little farther away and Togami pushed back the annoyance it brought to him. "So you're Genocide Jack?" He asked and Toko took a step back while trying to look away from Byakuya to prevent seeing the blood on his arm. Which he was trying to hide from her. "Honestly I thought more of you." He shrugged and then smirked. Taking out some kind of vial from his pocket. He opened it and threw whah was inside it at Toko's face.

It was blood. 

Toko grabbed the sides of her head as her eyes widened. She let out sharp gasps as she tried to remain conscious. Knowing what would happen if she passed out. "Fight it for once!" She heard Togami yell. She tried, she swore she tried so hard.  
But in the end she still passed out. And after a few seconds a chilling laughter rang through the streets as Genocide Jack- or rather Jill- took control.  
And that's when the attacker made his next move. He ran behind the serial killer and planted a small device in the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull. Togami took a step back. He saw from the corner of his eye how the man pressed a button on some tablet and Toko rushed forward. Scissors in hand. 

Byakuya luckily was able to dodge the first attack and pick up his gun. But as much as he disliked Toko it's not like he could just shoot her. So he decided to aim it at their attacker instead. But before he could fire the gun one of Toko's scissors impaled itself in his right side. She was laughing all the time as Togami collapsed on one knee and grabbed his side in pain. But he knew that trying to pull the scissors out wouldn't help at all. But Toko wasn't done there.  
She stabbed him over and over and over again. To the point where he could barely breathe through all the pain he was in. And during all of this the man just smiled and chuckled at the blonde's agony. 

Togami pushed his hand into the pocket in his pants and pressed a small emergency signal button in it. His chest had two pairs of scissors in it while all his limbs had at least one if not two. Blood dripped down from his mouth and he wiped it away despite the pain the movement caused him. He noticed far too late that Fukawa had walked behind him. She raised her arm and brought it down fast with a maniacal laughter as the last pair of scissors was impaled in the middle of his back and then pulled out sharply. A small scream of pure agony finally escaped his lips and all his strength vanished as he fell on his side and let out another small and short scream of pain as the scissors in his arm and leg on that side were pushed even deeper. The man walked to him and pushed him onto his back with his foot.

"Wow. There was not a lot of fight in you, Byakuya Togami." The man smirked while placing his foot on top of Togami's chest and pressing down while the blonde made sounds of protest that were mixed with sounds of agony. The man pressed his foot harder against his chest while the tip of the shoe was pressed against the blonde's throat-constricting his breathing. Togami grabbed the shoe and tried to pull it off of his chest and throat while glaring at the man who was looking down at him. 

This situation was bringing back painful memories.  
Of his family.  
Of his father.

"Weren't you always supposed to win?" The man smirked at him and pressed down harder. Byakuya let out a struggled gasped of pain. "Well? Are you not gonna say anything?" He asked and got weirded out when Byakuya suddenly smirked. He pulled out the gun from under him and shot the man in his elbow who took a few steps back while screaming which caused Togami to have a few moments to get his breath back and cough. But he was too weak to stand up and he knew it so he just tried to crawl back but he received a kick to his stomach and he had to stop.

The man then went on his knees next to Byakuya and grabbed his chin to force him to look at him. If looks could kill the one on the blondes face would have killed anyone within a 50 meter radius. "I guess you had enough fight in you. Maybe you could hear my name." He smirked as he pushed Togami's head backwards while letting go of his chin. 

"It's Haiji Towa." 

Aoi Asahina was sitting on the chair i their meeting room. Or- rather it was just a room with a table, chairs, a couple of desks and a computer. But it's all they had to it had to work for now. She was in charge of communication right now to wait for the message of their unexpected ally to see if the experiment had worked. So when the computer made a noise she jumped up in excitement.  
Only to realize it was an emergency signal.  
From Byakuya Togami. 

"Why would he send an emergency signal to us?" Aoi thought. "Oh wait! Makoto send her and Toko to gather information all around Towa city." Aoi said while slamming her fist into her palm. She couldn't dwell on that for long though as she grabbed her hand gun from one of the desks and rushed out of the room and the building. Somehow not running into anyone but she doubted she would have had the time to explain.  
Byakuya barely sent any emergency signals. 

Asahina ran through the ruined streets of Towa city while being careful not to fall over. She kept glancing at her wristwatch which was displaying a hologram map and a red dot which was were Togami and Toko were. An invention of Miu Iruma. "Byakuya!" Aoi shouted once in a while in hopes that the man would shout back. But he never did. "Answer already!" Aoi shouted. Slightly desperate. She slowed down into walking and started to look around more. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked down. 

She was standing on blood. 

She looked forward and saw Togami on his side on the ground with a scissors impaled in his limbs. And most likely his chest too. "Byakuya!" Aoi shouted one more time as she ran to the blonde. "These are Toko's scissors... but where is she? And what the hell happened here?" Aoi said to no one. "How am I gonna get him back to Towa tower? I can't just start removing these I'm not Mikan! I'll probably wound him even more or kill him if I try to..." She mumbled. Although she didn't even know if she could carry the man with all the scissors around his body. She checked every one of her pockets but realized she had forgotten her phone onto the desk and she cursed under her breath. "Even if Byakuya had his with him it's nit like I could use it. Probably has the safety mechanisms of a bank build inside it." She sighed.

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing... I have to try and get him to Towa tower." Aoi said. She carefully put her right hand under Togami's back and grimaced when she felt yet another wound. She carefully slided her left hand under both of Byakuya's legs and then raised him up carefully. Getting a small heartattack when the blonde gasped but remained unconscious. 

"Okay. Now I just need to get back home. Sorry Mikan but Nagito isn't the only one you'll be treating today." 

Makoto Naegi walked around his, Kyoko Kirigiri's and Byakuya Togami's shared room. Kyoko sat on the bed reading a book while listening to her boyfriend list every single possible outcome that could have happened to her other boyfriend on the mission he was sent to. "I shouldn't have sent him! What if he got injured? Or worse!" Makoto finally shouted as he fell back onto the bed face first. "Calm down will you? He is most likely fine. Byakuya isn't weak by any means." Kyoko stated while turning a page in her book. "Yes I'm aware but-" Makoto's muffled voice came from behind the pillows his face was buried in. Kyoko cut him off though.

"Yes I get it. I'm slightly worried too but don't you think you're going a bit overboard? I mean he is only a few minutes late." Kyoko said while closing her book and placing her hand on top of Makoto's head and gently petted his soft hair to calm him down. Makoto let out a sigh. "I really hope he's okay." He whispered. 

That was apparently a hopeless wish.

The door to their room was burst open and Makoto sat up witha jump while Kyoko turned to the door. "Hiro? Is everything alright?" Kyoko asked the familiar set of messy brown hair that now at their door. Panting heavily. "Me and Nekomaru were outside talking when we heard Hina scream. We turned around and she was carrying someone. Bloody and beat up." Yasuhiro panted in exhaustion between almost every word. He had ran the whole way and that was clear. Makoto's eyes widenned in panic and Kyoko tensed up.  
"It was Byakuya." 

Nekomaru had managed to take the blonde from Aoi without hurting him even more and the both of them rushed into Mikan's room where she had just managed to treat Nagito who was now sleeping. "B-Byakuya?" She stuttered when Nekomaru and Aoi rushed in. Hajime made room for them by going into the farthest corner and Nekomaru set the blonde on top of the other bed that was in the room. "A-Aoi?" Mikan stuttered suddenly. The brunette turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "I suppose K-Kyoko and Makoto a-are on their way here. P-Please d-don't let them in." She said with an unsure voice. But that wasn't exactly new. "Got it." Hina stated and then left the room. 

And just like Mikan had predicted. Kyoko and Makoto ran down the stairs with a speed Aoi had never seen from them. Not even during the killing game. "Wait!" Aoi shouted ans the two stopped just in front of her. "Mikan asked me to keep anyone else from entering. Nagito needs rest and she just started treating Byakuya." Aoi explained even though she knew that the two would still try to get in. "But- Byakuya! Is he... okay?" Makoto asked and Aoi tensed up a little.

"Trust me Makoto. You don't want to see him right now."

"Haiji Towa huh. You're honestly more pathetic than I thought." Byakuya smirked and let out a small chuckle despite knowing it would most likely end up in more pain. And he was right. Haiji kicked his chest again and Byakuya coughed up blood. Haiji ripped the sleeve of his shirt off and revealed that his other arm wasn't flesh and blood.  
It was a prosthetic. Close to the one Nagito had.  
Togami's eyes widened a bit and Haiji noticed he showed it off a bit before putting both of his hands in his pockets. "It sure has it's ups and downs. But one of the ups is worth having a few things harder to do." Haiji smirked and looked at the blonde on the ground with an insane look in his eyes. Byakuya couldn't even register what had happened when Haiji grabbed his throat tightly with the prosthetic and used a button to lock it in place. He hoisted Togami up into the air.  
It was impossible to get off now. 

Togami brought both of his hands up. The other one went to grip at the arm and the other one at the hand around his throat. But no matter how hard he pulled and struggled it wouldn't move even a small inch. Byakuya could feel his throat starting to bruise as black spots danced around his vision. His struggling began to weaken but he never took his eyes off of Haiji. Glaring at him through it all. "You know it's funny." Haiji suddenly said. "You have two lovers. And neither of them are here to help you. Makes me wonder if they even care." He smiled as he noticed the widening of Togami's eyes. Knowing he finally hit a nerve. And that was the last thing Byakuya heard. He couldn't hold on anymore. He fell into a peaceful darkness. Knowing he wouldn't wake up anymore. He had only one thought on his mind anymore. His last thought. 

Makoto, Kyoko. I'm sorry...


	14. Save yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's there? Are you one of those bad people?" A female voice asked. Kokichi turned to Nagisa and the child nodded- confirming that the voice belonged to Inko Midoriya. Nagisa stepped forward himself as well. "It's me, Miss Midoriya! Nagisa! We are going to get you out of here but in order to do so you need to do exactly as we say." Nagisa explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've rewritten the chapter 1-4! Please go read them for better writing and more story!   
> Also I'm so sorry for this chapter but it had to be written :(

**Play Danganronpa UDG OST I'll never become a demon**

"We can't let them leave Towa city! Not after all the attacks we've received!" Hajime shouted as he slammed his fists onto the wooden table in front of him. "It's too dangerous!" He then continued. "Hajime we can't let them stay. They'll be in more danger here than they would be somewhere else." Sonia said with a worried expression on her face. She set one hand on top of Hajime's shoulder as a sign of comfort. "I don't want the same thing to happen to my children as what happened to Nagito and Togami! Nagisa and Kokichi were already attacked once and both gained injuries!" Hajime pressed the palms of his hands against his face and leaned on his elbows that he had set on the table. Aizawa didn't know what to say. He knew that the children would be safer in UA than in the city they were currently in but... but he saw the pain in Hajime's eyes. He just couldn't take his children away when it's not 100% sure that they will not just get attacked while staying in UA. It's not like the school hadn't been attacked before after all. 

"You know... I agree with Hinata. Maybe we shouldn't be sending the kids away after all. Komaeda and Byakuya were attacked already and who knows what'll happen the next time someone attacks us?" Makoto suddenly said. He had been quiet during the whole meeting- And no wonder. He had just heard that the man he and Kyoko loved had almost died on a mission he had sent him to. "I-I talked to Tsumiki and she said that it's a miracle Byakuya survived. Nagito is still unconscious and even Ouma had received bad injuries. I do not want to risk anything else. No one is leaving Towa city. Not even those from UA." Makoto stated which finally got Aizawa to say something. "Now hold on. We cannot stay here while you're fighting an all out war with some organization. I will not put my students in danger." He said- frustrated. "I will make sure that no one harms them." Makoto argued back. He couldn't have anyone leaving Towa city. Not now when he has almost sent two people on their death beds already. Aizawa sighed and tried to reason with the younger man- but to no avail. Makoto would not change his mind about this. His decision was final. No matter how much Aizawa argued. 

**Silence**

"What about the other students?" He then asked. "We do not yet know." Kyoko answered simply. "So you're meaning to keep us here while the rest of my students stay in UA and think that we are dead?" Aizawa asked and the purple haired girl shook her head. "We have already contacted UA's principal and told him about the situation. Unfortunately we do not know how long this situation will last." Kyoko said. Aizawa was about to open his mouth to say something when the door to the room burst open. It was Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. "Sorry to have to tell you this but we need a change of plans. NOW." Fuyuhiko shouted. "What's wrong, Fuyuhiko?" Sonia asked while standing up. "They're attacking civilians now. I got a message from one of my chairmen that a building was attacked. The home of that green haired teen that came with Kokichi and Nagisa." Fuyuhiko stated. 

Aizawa stood up in shock. So did the others in the room. Sonia took control over the situation immediately. "Fuyuhiko. Get Peko and Maki and sent an order for one hundred of your men and tell them to go into the building. We will join them shortly. Make sure that when we leave the city we are not seen." Sonia stated while tying her hair into a ponytail. "I'm not finished Sonia!" Fuyuhiko suddenly shouted and everyone turned to him again. "What more is there to tell?" Sonia asked. Fuyuhiko took one last deep breath to stable his breathing before looking back up in worry. 

"Kokichi ordered twenty DICE assassins to come with him. He took one of Iruma's teleporters and they left for the building. Nagisa followed them soon after." 

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Re:Welcome to despair**

Kokichi ran alongside twenty assassins from his organization DICE. His cape flew around as wind hit it from multiple different directions. He was lost in thought- his hat covering most of his face from view when suddenly his second in comand- Misa- appeared next to him through the teleport quirk she had. " Kokichi. Your brother is following us." She said. Kokichi immediately raised his head and his hand into the air. The group stopped and kokichi power walked through everyone. And as it turns out- Nagisa indeed was following them. "What the hell are you doing Nagisa!?" Kokichi shouted at his little brother. "I'm not letting you go alone, Kokichi!" Nagisa shouted back. "I can help and you know that!" Nagisa shouted. Misa appeared next to the two brothers and whispered something to Kokichi. The boy thought about it for some time before nodding. "I hate it when you're right, Misa. Sending him back now would be too dangerous." Kokichi grumbled. "If you promise to stay out of our way. You can come with. Okay?" Kokichi stated while pointing his finger at the younger boy who nodded. 

The group started walking toward the attacked building. Now at the size of 22 people.

**Silence**

Hajime, Sonia, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Maki, Aizawa, Todoroki, Shinsou, Midoriya and Ashido all ran as fast as they could. Fuyuhiko had contacted one of his chairmen who had then gathered a group to go into the place Fuyuhiko had told them to go to. He had told them that no civilians or DICE members are to be harmed and that if they see Kokichi Ouma or Nagisa Shingetsu they need to contact him immediately. Aizawa wasn't too glad about his students coming but Shinsou and Ashido had forced their way into the group because of their friends Kokichi and Nagisa. Midoriya had forced his way in because of his home and mom and Todoroki had came because of Midoriya. And Aizawa knew that even if he told the teens that they can't come they would've came anyway. "Why do those two kids never listen to me!?" Was a phrase that Hajime had repeated over fifty times now. At least once every five minutes- but it was understandable from a worried parent. 

It didn't take long for them to reach downtown and they immediately started following Midoriya who ran toward his home. Leading them there at the same time. Once they got there- they could not even begin to describe the scenery. Blood was everywhere. The building was cracked and people were being escorted out of it by DICE members. But neither Kokichi or Nagisa was anywhere to be seen. "Izuku!" Someone suddenly yelled and the group turned around to see a woman with spiky blonde hair run toward them. Mitsuki Bakugo. "What the hell is going on in here?!" She asked once she reached them. "It's a long story. But have you seen my mom or two boys- one with purple hair and another one with blue? Both short." Midoriya asked in panic. "Yeah I have. Those two boys rushed inside the building the second they heard that Inko was still inside." Mitsuki stated. Midoriya broke into a run but he was stopped by Fuyuhiko grabbing his shoulder. The blonde pointed at the building. "It's collapsing. Going in there will only make matters worse. We need to trust Kokichi and Nagisa on this one." Fuyuhiko stated.

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Trapped by the ocean sent**

Nagisa and Kokichi ran through the collapsing building. Desperately trying to find the last person stuck inside. "Why the hell won't you listen to me when I tell you to go back outside, Nagisa?" Kokichi shouted behind him while running through the building. His cape had got caught up in multiple different objects- but he still refused to throw it off of himself. "Miss Midoriya! Are you here?" Nagisa asked for the thirteenth time but still got no answer. "You don't think she's-" "She could very well be. But our job is to at least find some kind of confirmation that she is alive or dead. Her son is most likely outside this building by now." Kokichi stated. Nagisa gave out a chuckle. "Since when were you so serious?" He asked and the purple haired teen smirked. "At least I don't have a stick up my ass." He said and they shared a laugh when Kokichi suddenly stopped. "Look." He said and pointed a door that was blocked off by rocks of different sizes. "That's Midoriya's house. Isn't it?" Kokichi asked and the blue haired child behind him nodded.

"But we can't get there. It's too risky to try and move the rocks." Nagisa stated. Kokichi placed his hand against his chin in a thoughtful manner. Soon he looked back at the door and sighed. "Is anyone there? If yes then please say something!" He shouted. They waited there for a couple of seconds until- "Who's there? Are you one of those bad people?" A female voice asked. Kokichi turned to Nagisa and the child nodded- confirming that the voice belonged to Inko Midoriya. Nagisa stepped forward himself as well. "It's me, Miss Midoriya! Nagisa! We are going to get you out of here but in order to do so you need to do exactly as we say." Nagisa explained. "Nagisa! It's so nice to hear your voice again! I heard about what happened at that mall and I was so worried!" Inko exclaimed. "Yes I am fine. We can talk more once we are both outside and safe. But in order to do that you need to listen to what we tell you to do okay?" Nagisa stated through the door. It was silent for a moment until Inko replied with an "Understood." 

Kokichi and Nagisa got to work. They removed one stone at a time and asked after each one if anything had changed on the other side of the door. While still being careful that everything remained the same on their side. "I'm gonna open the door slowly now. Tell me if anything changes okay?" Kokichi stated while putting his hand on top of the door handle. He began to slowly turn it and then open the door just as slowly. Inko said nothing during the whole door opening process. Once the door was fully open the brothers both stepped inside and saw exactly why Inko hadn't fled with the others before her door got blocked off- her leg was stuck under rubble. Kokichi and Nagisa rushed to her when they suddenly heard a dangerous sounding rumble from above them. "Look out!" Inko screamed in horror as the roof above them slowly started collapsing- Nagisa reacted immediately and shot his arms upward. A large blue shield appeared above them that caught all of the falling pieces of stone on it. 

"Kokichi quick! Get her leg out from under that I-I can't hold this forever you know!" Nagisa shouted as tiny drops of sweat started to form on his face and fall down trickle down the sides of it. Kokichi nodded and started clearing the rubble off of Inko's leg- luckily the process was done quickly but they now had another problem- Nagisa couldn't move now. And if he did all the stones and boulders would fall right on top of them. "I have a way to get you out of here Miss Midoriya." Kokichi said and took something out of his pocket- a small half of a ball. He handed it to the woman who looked at him weirdly. "It's a teleporter. i left the other half of it at the safe zone that we created outside. Use it and you'll get outside safely." Kokichi stated. Inko's eyes widenned immediately and she pushed the teleporter back into Kokichi's hands.

**Play Bnha OST Hero's shadow**

"I-I can't do that! What about you two?" She shouted and Kokichi sighed and gave a quick explanation. They didn't have time for a longer one anyway- "If nagisa uses the teleporter then we will be crushed. If I use it then you two will be left alone, and neither of you can move at the moment. You're the only one who can use it." Kokichi stated and pressed the button on the top of the half ball and pushed it against Inko who's eyes quickly filled in tears. "See you on the other side." Kokichi said with a smirk on his face as Inko disappeared into light blue light. He then sighed in both tiredness and annoyance. "What now..." He said under his breath. "K-Kokichi. I-I can't keep d-doing this for much l-longer." Nagisa grunted from behind him and Kokichi turned around quickly to see Nagisa's whole body shaking, huge drops of sweat dripping down the sides of his face. It was a matter of time until the shield above them would break. 

"K-Kokichi?" Nagisa asked- his voice was only slightly above a whisper. He couldn't hold on for much longer. Kokichi knew that. He also knew what he had to do. He finally took his cape off and walked to the child in front of him. He tied the cape around Nagisa and gave a genuine smile. Unwanted tears shined in the teens eyes. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Hey Nagisa. Can you tell our family and Shumai that... that I'm sorry?" He asked and watched as Nagisa's eyes widenned the same way that Inko's had. They expanded in _realization._ "No! I-I can hold this up a little l-longer! T-Think of another way!" Nagisa shouted but the older boy only shook his head. "Either I save myself and leave you here. Or I save you." Kokichi stated. He grabbed his hat and placed it over Nagisa's head. "Then save yourself! There's nothing I can do in my life that'll fix my past mistakes! There's no point in saving me!" Nagisa screamed- hot, wet tears running down his cheeks as he desperately tried to keep the rocks above them from crashing down on the two. The hat Kokichi had placed on Nagisa's head fell over his eyes. Tears fell from the eyes of both boys and dropped onto the ground- mixing with the rubble.

Small cracks could be heard and they both knew what that meant- Nagisa's shield was breaking. And their time was running out. Kokichi put every ounce of strenght into the jump he made and tackled Nagisa to the ground. The shield above them broke and the stones came crashing down. The last thing Nagisa heard from behind his screams was-

_"Give them hell for me, won't you?"_

_Hajime Hinata watched as the building two of his sons were in collapsed right in front of him._

_Hajime Hinata didn't register the fact that he was running toward the remains while screaming._

_Hajime Hinata has seen millions of horrible things in his life._

_But nothing beats seeing his son. Kokichi Ouma, above his younger son in a protective manner in front of him. Multiple pipes and sharp stones going through him._

_Kokichi Ouma was dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like one of you is going to kill me.


	15. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...What?
> 
> Suddenly the front doors to the building where slammed open and Makoto's eyes widened in shock. 
> 
> Yes. Yes he really was dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 won't let me put the release date of this chapter to 9.1.2021 so now it's 9.1.2020  
> Also- more angst incoming.

**Silence**

"Shuichi calm down. That little gremlin is just fine. And so is Nagisa." Kaito exclaimed while placing a hand on top of Shuichi's shoulder. The detective had been doing nothing but walk around in a circle and talk about Kokichi. "Gonta knows that Kokichi will be just fine!" Gonta said with a kind smile. "Yeah the little shit will be just fine so stop fucking panicking all ready." Miu stated and groaned. Kiibo gave a small nod from behind the girl. "And if that idiot gets himself hurt I'll kill him." Maki said which cracked a smile out of Shuichi. "Please don't." He said with a laugh. "And besides. The others won't let him get hurt." Rantaro added which got backed up by a nod from Kaede. Loud footsteps could suddenly be heard and the group of teens turned around to see Aoi Asahina- an ultimate a few years older than them- run toward them with a phone in her hand. "Saihara! It's for you!" She shouted and then basically pushed the phone into Shuichi's hands who pushed the green button on top of the screen and pressed the phone against his ear. 

"Shuichi Saihara speaking." Shuichi said- but on the other side there was nothing more than heavy breathing. "Who am I talking to?" Shuichi asked. It remained quiet for a few more seconds until a shaky voice of a male answered. "It's me. Fuyuhiko." The voice now identified as Fuyuhiko answered. "Ah- Kuzuryu! Is everything alright on the mission? You sound stressed." Shuichi said. The blonde on the other side fell quiet again. Everything was dead quiet- until a heart stopping scream was heard from Fuyuhiko's side of the call. "W-Was that... Hinata?" Shuichi asked. His eyes were wide and his breathing was starting to get faster and less controlled. "I'm sorry Shuichi..." Fuyuhiko said- his breath got caught in his throat and he let it out shakily. Shuichi could feel his mind go into static. "K-Kokichi. He's... Listen- I'm sorry..."

**Play Bnha OST From me to you**

Shuichi felt like time had stopped. Like nothing was going on around him. The grip he had on the phone loosened and soon he heard a sound of something hitting the ground- but even that sounded unreal and slow. Shuichi's breath got caught in his throat. He heard his friends call out to him- but he didn't care. He couldn't care. Kokichi Ouma. The person he loved. Was dead. He didn't register the fact that he had grabbed the sides of his head and started screaming. He didn't register Kaito's and Kaede's hands on his shoulders or their voices telling him to calm down. He didn't even realize that he was crying- screaming. Sob after another left his mouth and then they died out into a horrifying scream as his legs gave out under him and he collapsed onto the ground. His knees started hurting from the impact but he didn't care. He couldn't care. He closed his eyes tightly as the scream he had let out died into desperate sobs that wouldn't stop coming. In the darkness of his now closed eyes he could only see Kokichi turning around to face him, with his hands behind his head and a wide grin on his face. And then he faded into nothingness. He was gone. 

"Shuichi please! Snap out of it already!" Kaede shouted with her own tears running down her face as well. Kokichi was gone. He was really gone. And Kaede had been so sure that the pain of losing someone would have ended with the killing game already- but apparently she was wrong and it hurt. It hurt so much. They had all became friends. Forgave each other for their actions. And now someone was dead- again. She couldn't explain how much it hurt. It felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out and torn to shreds right in front of her. And she knew that everyone felt the same way. "I know it hurts but we just have to go on! Move forward! That's what Kokichi would want." Kaede screamed and wrapped her arms around Shuichi. 

**Play Bnha OST Ingenium**

"What is going on? Is someone hurt?" A calm female voice asked. Kyoko had ran into the scene with Makoto. They soon noticed the state of things and grew even more worried. Kaede and Shuichi were hugging each other tightly while crying. The other uncontrollably and the other occasionally letting out broken sobs. Kaito was behind them. Grabbing his left arm with his right one tightly. He was looking at the ground with his eyes closed and a few small tears running down his face. Kiibo and Miu where hugging each other. Miu was crying, quietly. But she was. While Kiibo looked like he couldn't believe what was happening. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly open. He couldn't believe it. The last person. Gonta had sat down onto the floor. Quiet. Eyes wide and tears streaming down his face. He was quiet and crying. "What happened?" Makoto asked Maki. The only one who didn't have tears on her face. Or at least he couldn't see them. He wasn't sure if she was crying because she had turned her back to the two as soon as they arrived. "Is it true?" She asked. She was crying. Her voice was cracking and her shoulders were shaking now. "What?" Makoto asked and suddenly noticed how Kyoko walked closer to Shuichi- putting her hand on top of their sons head and gently starting to move her hand to pet him. Makoto turned to Maki when she suddenly started talking again. "Is Kokichi- Is he really dead?" 

...What?

Suddenly the front doors to the building where slammed open and Makoto's eyes widened in shock.

Yes. Yes he really was dead. 

**Silence**

The only thing that Nagisa could see was darkness. Darkness all around him. He tried to run into different directions but he would always end up nowhere. No matter where he ran he would always end up to the spot he started from. He tried to scream but nothing came out. As if he was trapped in some kind of void with no escape. Nothing was moving and he couldn't hear anything. Couldn't see anything. Until suddenly he could hear something. Just one sentence being repeated over and over again. 

_"Give them hell for me, won't you?"_

Who said that? Why did they sound so- familiar?

_"Give them hell for me, won't you?"_

It was the voice of a male. But who was it? They sounded- sad. But happy at the same time. They sounded... protective. 

_"Give them hell for me, won't you?"_

Kokichi...

**Play Danganronpa 2 OST Re: Boys' life of despair**

Nagisa woke up with a startled gasp. He felt fabric under him. He was most likely on a bed. In Tsumiki's room considering the smell of hospital equipment. But... why was it still dark? He thought he had woken up from that dream- from that nightmare. His breaths quickened. Why couldn't he see anything!? Was he dead? Many thoughts rushed through his mind as he tried to get a gasp of the situation he was in. And that's when one thought entered his mind- a memory. 

_"K-Kokichi?"_

_"Hey Nagisa. Can you tell our family and Shumai that... that I'm sorry?"_

_"No! I-I can hold this up a little l-longer! T-Think of another way!"_

_"Either I save myself and leave you here. Or I save you."_

_"Then save yourself! There's nothing I can do in my life that'll fix my past mistakes! There's no point in saving me!"_

_"Give them hell for me, won't you?"_

**Play Bnha OST Shadow's hero**

Nagisa screamed as the memory ended. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head but he still continued. He screamed, then sobbed, and then screamed again. Why had Kokichi chose to save someone like Nagisa- instead of running away and saving someone far more useful and important? Nagisa heard the door to the room open, followed by quick footsteps that came toward him. "N-Nagisa p-please c-calm down!" A female voice called out. Tsumiki. That was Tsumiki. Nagisa tried to open his eyes to see her but no matter how hard he tried all he saw was darkness. "Why- W-Why can't I see anything?!" He screamed and felt guilty immediately after. he knew how Tsumiki got when someone raised their voice at her. "J-Just please. C-Calm down s-so that I c-can explain." Mikan stated. Nagisa tried his best to slow down his breathing enough to be called calm and when he managed to do that he felt a weight next to him which was most likely Tsumiki sitting down. 

"S-So. When K-Kokichi saved you h-he was able to b-block most of the damage of t-the falling rocks. B-But a f-few got p-past him." Mikan started and Nagisa could feel his mind go back to those horrible events. "O-One of t-those rocks- a smaller one- hit y-you on the back of y-your head a-and b-because of the damage t-that was a-already done to your eyes b-because of your parents I'm a-afraid that-" 

Nagisa didn't have to listen to the end to know what Mikan meant.

He was blind. 


	16. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The person in his arms. Kokichi Ouma- The ultimate supreme leader was there in Hajime's arms. His eyes were closed, he was bleeding all over the brunette. And he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was performing surgery on a grape. 
> 
> I feel like one you is gonna kill me for that joke. 
> 
> Also sorry this chapter is so short and gets worse toward the end- I just had to get this written so that plot can advance again.
> 
> Also I'll add the songs in later-

The main door of Towa tower was slammed open. Makoto turned to look at it and his eyes widened the second he did. There were quite a lot of people coming inside all at once- some DICE members plus Sonia. Their guests, Aizawa, Ashido, Midoriya, Todoroki and Shinsou. There was also a lady he didn't recognize that had green hair similar to Midoriya's and another lady that had blonde spiky hair. But the thing that Makoto really paid attention to was the ones in front of the group. Fuyuhiko had kicked the door open while carrying a child in his arms- a child with blue hair and a bleeding head. Nagisa Shingetsu. As each of the group entered the building Makoto could see who were the last members of them. Or rather the last member. He could also immediately see why his son and the other members of the third killing game had been crying so uncontrollably and hopelessly. 

Hajime entered the building. Walking slowly but heavily as each step he took let out a sound. His eyes were dull and lifeless but they were fixated onto one thing. The thing in his arms. The person in his arms. Kokichi Ouma- The ultimate supreme leader was there in Hajime's arms. His eyes were closed, he was bleeding all over Hajime. And he was dead. Makoto felt his throat close in on itself as he took a few shaky steps back. "No. No no no no-" He repeated under his breath. First Nagito gets injured. Then Byakuya. And now Kokichi is dead. "I was supposed to keep everyone safe." He thought. First he lost his friends in the killing game and now he was supposed to say goodbye to yet another person? When would it stop? Makoto took a deep breath. And another one right after that- and then walked up to Hajime who's tears were now mixing the blood of the boy in his arms. Fuyuhiko said something to him and then left with Nagisa. Most likely to Mikan's room. 

"H-Hajime?" Makoto said carefully, but got no answer. No surprise there. Makoto carefully put his hand on top of Hajime's shoulder which finally seemed to snap him out of whatever he had been in. He opened his mouth but only a sob came out. Which Shuichi unfortunately heard. The detective looked over Kaede's shoulder and saw the unmoving corpse of Kokichi Ouma in Hajime's arms. His breaths turned into sharp gasps as he stood up fast- his whole body shaking as he screamed Kokichi's name over and over again. He ran to the two brunettes and the purple haired teen with clumsy steps and dropped down onto his knees immediately once he reached them. Ashido looked at him with sadness in her eyes- even if she couldn't see clearly from behind the tears shining in them. Inko was about to speak up on how Kokichi had saved her life but before she could get a single word out Shuichi let out a heartless scream as he grabbed Kokichi's hand- Makoto helped Hajime put Kokichi down onto the ground so that he was in the arms of his boyfriend. One last time.

"Why Kokichi why!? I loved you! Why would you leave me!? I loved you so much! Kokichi please! Come back! Don't go- I need you! I don't wanna survive without you please!" Shuichi shouted as he buried his face in the bloodied chest of his boyfriend. Aizawa, Todoroki and Shinsou had all looked away to give privacy for the grieving teen- even if they themselves felt like shit. Ashido had covered her eyes with her hands and was now trying to sob quietly. Inko walked up to Hajime and bowed- but the brunette didn't seem to notice her until she started speaking. "I am so sorry. He and Nagisa tried to save me and it ended like- this... I am so terribly sorry. If I had not been trapped in that building then maybe... Maybe he would still be h-" 

"Stop." Inko looked at Hajime in surprise as the brunette cleaned his eyes. He straightened his back and looked over to Inko. "Do not blame yourself for what happened. The only one we can blame are those who attacked your home. You can't blame yourself for getting trapped inside. Or that Kokichi is the way he is... was." Hajime said as new tears gathered in his eyes. He looked down at Shuichi who was crying against Kokichi's lifeless body. He gave a shaky sigh and placed his hand on top of Shuichi's head who tensed in surprise before relaxing again. Hajime whispered a quiet apology before he started walking toward the direction Fuyuhiko went in- Mikan's room. No one stopped him. 

Nagito heard crying. 

Wait- what?

He thought he was dead?

Wasn't he dead...?

Nagito was pretty sure he was supposed to be dead- 

-But he was also pretty sure that he heard crying. 

Nagito tried to open his eyes but only managed to squint his right eyes before a horrible tiredness washed over him- even his prosthetic felt tired. He didn't know that was possible. He tried to open his eyes even harder this time and with much effort managed to do so. He looked around and tried to move his head, but a burning pain hit him immediately upon trying. He let out a tiny gasp and soon heard... footsteps? He tried to look around with his eyes and saw a shade of purple run by him. Kokichi? No... his hair was shorter. "N-Nagito! Y-You're awake! O-Oh this is d-definitely not the b-best time..." Mikan stuttered. She placed her warm hand on top of Nagitos forehead and removed it after a while. "A-At least y-you don't h-have a f-fever," She confirmed. Nagito tried to move his head again but the burning pain just became worse and he let out another gasp. Mikan seemed to panic because of this and she quickly helped Nagito sit up. "Does i-it still h-hurt?" Mikan asked and Nagito would've answered if it wasn't for the fact that he saw Nagisa sitting on a bed on the other side of the room, crying. 

Nagito's and Nagisa's relationship had not started in the best of terms- or rather Nagisa did not want it to start at all. Out of all of the warriors of hope Nagisa was the one who felt the most guilt. And that was a lot said. Nagito had thought that the reason Nagisa didnw't talk to him was because he hated him, but it was actually just because the child thought that Nagito hated him. But Nagisa also hated the idea of a father figure in his life again. But after spending a year together Nagisa started to warm up for the thought of having a healthy father figure in his life. But he had still not ever called Nagito his dad in a way that he would've meant it. Or Hajime for that matter. 

But Nagito had taken the role of Nagisa's and the others' father very seriously. He knew their traumas and he did not under any circumstances want to make them worse. Nagito had changed a lot as a person in the past year. He was more responsible, more mature, he didn't depend so much on beliefs about certain things anymore and he didn't hate himself so much anymore. These changes had been the reason Kokichi, Masaru, Jataro and Kotoko had opened up to him so quickly. And the fact that three of them already knew him and trusted him the most.

And now he saw Nagisa, crying just a few feet away from him. He heard Mikan calling out to him quietly but he just stared at the child who was pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. 

The next thing Nagito did could only be described as stupid and idiotic. 

Nagito stood up from the bed as quickly as his weak limbs would let him and he immediately almost fell over as the burning pain he had in his head spreaded into his entire body. He could hear Mikan's panicked shouts behind him but he didn't stop. He was more determined now as well. He had a goal and that was to reach Nagisa. But unfortunately for him his body did not have the same goals as him- his legs shook even more violently than before and he collapsed onto the ground- no... Into someone's arms? He realized who had caught him the same second their arms wrapped around his body. Hajime. "What were you thinking!?" The brunette shouted. Nagito felt something wet fall on top of his head. Tears? "Hajime... are you crying?" Nagito mumbled. Hajime stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke up again. "You wanted to get to Nagisa... right?" He asked and Nagito nodded in confusion. Hajime helped Nagito to the blue haired child but didn't let go. He felt like if he would let go he would never get to hold him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what do you guys, gals and nonbinary pals say if I make use of the fact that I made this fic part of a series by making a second fic that has some small scenes of how the ultimates came into Towa city, how the warriors of hope were adopted by Hajime and Nagito and stuff like that-


	17. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reika ran through a dark tunnel under ground. The only light that was being provided into the tunnel were small lights inside the walls that were a few feet away from each other. She was holding he cut off arm with her other one but that didn't stop the blood from dripping onto the ground as she ran. She came to a huge door at the end of the hallway and she opened it-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll add the songs onto chapters that have more emotional impact. I think this chapter didn't need soundtrack to it.
> 
> Sorry it's so short :(

Reika ran through a dark tunnel under ground. The only light that was being provided into the tunnel were small lights inside the walls that were a few feet away from each other. She was holding he cut off arm with her other one but that didn't stop the blood from dripping onto the ground as she ran. She came to a huge door at the end of the hallway and she opened it- inside was a huge room that had two floors. The second floor had a big hole in the middle of the floor so that you could see what was happening on the lower floor. Reika walked inside and her followers quickly noticed her injuries. One of them rushed forward to help her. They walked together to a chair that was at the end of the room. It was surrounded with screens that shoved different rooms from Towa Tower, UA and the dorms of UA. Reika smirked and snapped her fingers. Two of her assistants ran to her immediately. "Patch this up." She stated and the two got into work immediately. "I have lost an arm yet again." She said with a bored expression while leaning against her other arm. "How can I make this more exciting? It's soooo boring." She whined while looking through all of the screens in front of her. One of them caught her attention and she straightened up in her chair with a huge smile on her face. 

"Oh my my what do we have here? Now this could get exciting. What do they say again- an eye for an eye?" Reika reached out to touch the screen in front of her as black and white started to circle around in her eyes. It seemed like despair itself had chosen her as its vessel. As Reika removed her hand from the screen it revealed someone. Reika's assistants finished patching her arm up and they left as soon as I did. Reika looked straight at the person in front of her in the screen. "You took away my arm a year ago. Now I will take away yours. Equilevant exchange." Reika looked at the place where her arm was supposed to be in and then back at he screen where the person was now smiling happily, being hugged by his husband. "This is going to cause despair to your lover as well isn't it? Komaeda?" Reika laughed before turning her chair around as she heard the sound of wheels. 

"Big sis Reika!" 

Reika smiled and stood up. She walked over to the girl on the wheelchair and smiled down at her. "Everyone!" She then shouted and all her followers stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked over at her. "From this moment forward you'll adress me with my real name!" She shouted and was met by weird looks, even from the green haired girl behind her. Reika let out a laugh that echoed through the whole building before she went back to just smiling. 

"Junko Enoshima."

Makoto walked around his bedroom. His breathing was becoming more and more fast and troubled by every second that passed. He walked to the other side of the room and then turned around to walk back to the other side and then repeated the action. Kyoko was sitting on the bed with her legs over the edge of it. The usually calm and collected woman was breaking from the inside. She had two boyfriends- one of them was having a mental break down and the other one was near death in their hospital that didn't exactly have the best kind of medical equipment. It would be an under statement to say that Kyoko was scared. She tried to open her mouth to speak, to say at least something to Makoto but her breath got caught in her throat and her throat felt dry the second she opened her mouth. How was she supposed to tell Makoto everything was alright if not even she believed in that?

And to top that all of- they had lost a friend. It was like a cherry of despair on top of an ice cream mountain of panic and fear. Kokichi Ouma, the ultimate supreme leader- was dead. Killed under a collapsing building. As if Byakuya's and Nagito's conditions weren't worrying already now they had lost one of their own. Hajime wasn't taking it well, understandably, and Kyoko had no doubt in her mind that when Nagisa would wake up he would blame himself. And then there were those from UA. They had promised to help sure but Kyoko knew that Makoto wasn't going to risk their lives so easily. She knew he would do anything in his power to ensure their safety. Which is what worried Kyoko. They needed help, and now someone offered them just that. 

As if they had heard Kyoko's thoughts- someone knocked on the door. Kyoko stood up from the bed and took a deep breath. Rubbing her sleeve against her eyes and noticing how the fabric became a little wet from where it had touched her eyes. "Oh. I didn't notice that." She thought while looking at the tear stains on her sleeve. She wiped the sleeve against her pants and went to open the door. Seeing the short, messy, pink hair of Mina Ashido- and the short, messy, purple hair of Hitoshi Shinso. They both had an expression resembling worriness and sadness. It wasn't suprising. From what Kyoko had heard Hitoshi and Kokichi had been quite good friends, same with Mina and Nagisa.

And now one was dead and the other injured and in the medical room. 

"Can I help you?" Kyoko asked while opening the door just enough for her to see them and for them to see her, but still hiding the panicking Makoto in the room behind her. The purple haired boy looked down at his feet. Kyoko understood the pain he was in. Losing a friend was horrible. Kyoko knew exactly how it felt like. Mina cleared her throat and tried to form a smile on her face- she didn't succeed and instead the only thing that happened to her face was that tears started streaming down from her eyes. Kyoko quickly straightened up and stopped leaning against the door frame. She was bad at comforting people but she could at least try right? But instead Mina put one arm forward and cleaned her eyes with the other. "It's okay. I'm okay." She said from behind her hand. Once she was done she turned her attention back to Kyoko. "Aizawa wanted to talk to you. But we have something we want to say as well." Mina stated. "I'm listening." 

"Aizawa has a plan to figure out where their head quarters are. You resently lost a friend because she was taken by the enemy right? If we coud find their base we could possibly find her." Mina stated. Kyoko's purple eyes widened in shock. They might have a way to find their friend and the enemy head quarters? "I'll go talk to him. This is important." She stated and stepped out of the room completely while closing the door. She hoped Makoto wouldn't realize she was gone. Mina and Hitoshi followed behind her, the boy was still quiet and was mostly just looking at his feet. It was quite a surprise that he hadn't bumped into anything yet. "Wait! That wasn't all we wanted to say." Mina shouted while rushing to the older girl. Kyoko looked at her while still walking toward her destination. "Yes?" Kyoko asked. Mina took a deep breath before turning back to Kyoko with a determinate look on her face, fire burning in her eyes. "I will join you in winning this battle." She said.

Kyoko stopped walking. 

"What?" She asked as Mina stopped as well. "I will help you to defeat your enemy. Whoever they are I will help you defeat them." She stated again. She had no doubt in her voice, she was determined and sure. She wouldn't be going back on her word. And that's what scared Kyoko. "I am afraid I cannot let you do that. You are to be a hero of this world. To help those in need of your he-" Kyoko was cut off when Mina grabbed her shoulders. That's when Kyoko noticed the bright shining tears in her eyes. "And you are in need of my help! I will stay!" Mina shouted, the tears starting to spill. "You would be throwing away your chance to be a hero." Kyoko stated. She had to say the cruelest things to make Mina understand that what she was suggesting was idiotic and should not be one of the choices she had to make. But Kyoko also knew that what she was doing was hopeless. She saw it in Mina's eyes that the girl had made her choice. 

"I'm sure Aizawa-sensei will understand. Helping those in need of help is the thing that heroes are supposed to do right? I will just do my job a little bit earlier than intended." Mina stated with a bright smile and closed eyes. Kyoko sighed. "I guess there is nothing I can do to change your mind." She stated. "You're a good person Mina. Fit to be a hero." A male voice suddenly said, Kyoko, Hitoshi and Mina all turned around to see Makoto standing there with a smile on his face. Mina looked at his teary eyes in shock that quickly turned into a teary smile. Mina nodded. She maybe couldn't be the number one hero- but she could be a hero to these people. She could save them. She could help them. She could make sure none of them would be hurt or killed again. 

She could be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan our queen Mina Ashido in this household.


	18. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are not safe at UA. I'm doubting that anyone else in your class is either." She continued. "But I'm not saying that you'd be any safer here." Kyoko finished. "Why are they even after you? Didn't the ultimate hunt end a year ago?" Ashido asked- the two ultimates in the room tensed up. Everything was dead silent until Makoto let out a sigh of defeat. "Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do huh?" He said with an awkward smile and sighed yet again. "Alright. I'll try to keep it simple but this might get a little confusing." He stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter opens the story of this fic more and what I have changed regarding the original Danganronpa lore- It's kinda boring but important for the story.

Aizawa, Todoroki and Midoriya all sat in the room they had been taken to. No one had told them who's room it was which was fair. Aizawa understood that they had been taken out of the way to give the others some privacy. Inko had been taken to another room so that they could discuss more private stuff. She had objected at first, saying that she wanted to know what her son was getting into but after a while she gave in. Aizawa looked around the room, maybe he could try and guess who it belonged to before Ashido and Shinsou would come back with whoever they managed to get to come talk to them. 

The thing that he immediately noticed were the piles of books that were in front of the bookshelf that was filled with books. Aizawa had never seen a bookshelf that full before. He wondered if any book could even be taken out without taking the ones next to it with it. Aizawa tried to take a closer look at the books titles from where he was sitting and managed to see that they were mostly about history, greek mythology and fairytales. Aizawa did see some manga as well though. So they were in the room of a person who likes to read. As if Aizawa hadn't figured that out the second they stepped inside of the room. Other than a huge amount of books there were also lights shaped like stars all around the room. On the ceiling, on some of the walls. Everywhere. The bed his students were sitting on was a white, wooden bed with dark blue sheets. Aizawa just then noticed how almost everything about the room was blue- from the walls to the bed sheets. Aizawa looked around a little more. He was sitting on an arm chair that had a floor lamp on its left. On the right side of Aizawa there was a table, but all of the drawers were locked. 

The door opened and in stepped four people. Two with purple hair, one with pink and one with light brown. The purple haired woman walked inside the room, looked around and then sat down on one of the pillows that were on the ground. The people behind her did the same. "Usually, Byakuya is here with us during conversations like this. But due to resent events he was unable to come. I hope you understand." The girl stated while placing her hands on top of her lap. Aizawa nodded. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. I am called the ultimate detective." The girl said while looking at everyone else in the room, her purple eyes taking in every single little thing about the people around her. The brown haired boy next to her spoke up next. "I'm Makoto Naegi, I was known as the ultimate lucky student. But nowdays I am known as the ultimate hope." He said and gave a small smile. Todoroki, Midoriya, Ashido, Shinsou and Aizawa all introduced themselves. They had to know each others names in order to discuss anything right?

"The best thing to start with is this- What are you going to do now?" Kirigiri asked as she turned her head to stare at Aizawa. "I am not sure. I do not know what I was expecting when I agreed to let Nagisa live inside UA. But this definitely wasn't a thing that crossed my mind." The raven haired teacher said from behind his scarf. All of the kids stayed quiet. They were still shaken up by what had happened- which was understandable. They had never experienced death before. "Well. The fact remains that our enemies are now after you five as well." Makoto stated with a sigh. "What? Why? How can you be so sure?" Midoriya asked quietly from where he was sitting. "Because right after your fight with them they went after someone important to one of you. Did you think that they chose that specific building by pure luck? No. They searched for it." Kyoko stated. Making it as clear as day. 

"You are not safe at UA. I'm doubting that anyone else in your class is either." She continued. "But I'm not saying that you'd be any safer here." Kyoko finished. "Why are they even after you? Didn't the ultimate hunt end a year ago?" Ashido asked- the two ultimates in the room tensed up. Everything was dead silent until Makoto let out a sigh of defeat. "Looks like we have a lot of explaining to do huh?" He said with an awkward smile and sighed yet again. "Alright. I'll try to keep it simple but this might get a little confusing." He stated.

"Back when all of us were starting our school life at Hope's peak academy everything went well for the first year. The ultimates living here now were from classes 77, 78 and 79. But after a year, the tragedy began. It began with coordinated attacks at Towa cit. The attackers consisted of black and white bears with one red eye that were seemingly impossible to break. During this time multiple events happened. All members of the 79th class were kidnapped, the 77th class fell into despair due to the death of Chiaki Nanami, the 78th class locked themselves in Hope's peak and the Warriors of hope began their attack on Towa city as well. The 79th class dissapeared first. Then the homeroom teacher of the 77th class fell into despair. Then, Hajime Hinata. Who ahd been experimented on by Hope's peak and turned into Izuru Kamukura fell into despair. Then Chiaki died and the 77th class fell into despair. During all of this the 78th class had been shutting themselves inside Hope's peak. Covering the windows with metal plates and sealing off all exits. It was a safe plan made by the principal to ensure that humanitys hope, the ultimates would survive. At least those who coud still be saved." Makoto explained, noticing how Kyoko tensed at the mention of his father. 

"But what the 78th class didn't know was that the start of all despair had been locked inside the school with them as well. Two of their classmates. The despair sisters Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima. Also known as the Ultimate soldier and the Ultimate fashionista. Then, the sisters stole the memories of the classes school lives and started the killing game. They presented a rule that whoever killed another student and got away with it could leave the school, even if we had been put inside there with our consent. 10 students ended up falling victim, including the despair sisters." Makoto stated- feeling slightly amused by the shocked expressions of the UA students and teacher. "The six remaining students made it out of the school and got found by the Future foundation. An organization that's current mission was to take down the remnants of despair- meaning those who still had the despair disease. Including class 77. One of the students got promoted almost immediately and got moved to lead another squad. But all of the six had different plans in mind, they weren't going to just kill their friends. They were going to take the despair out of them- somehow." Makoto stated with a proud tone in his voice. 

"And that's exactly what they did. After the Warriors of hope had fallen due to one of the six students and another ones little sister they managed to set up a base in the remains of Towa tower. They came up with the Neo world programm which was also known as the hope restoration programm. Now they only needed to catch the remnants of despair. But by doing all of this they had went against dirrect orders from the Future foundation. They were kicked out- but because they knew so much about the organization they got assassins sent after them. It was hard but they finally managed to locate all 15 despair students and put them inside of the hope restoration programm. But they were unsure of how it would go so they coded an AI into the programm that resembled the now passed Chiaki Nanami." 

"But someone hacked inside of the programm and soon Monokuma appeared. The killing game started again and the six students couldn't do anything to stop it, until there were only fve students left. Three of the six students entered the programm and together with the five survivors they were able to defeat Monokuma and the Junko AI that were inside the programm. The five students were all cured from despair, but there was a problem. The remaining students were all in a coma and no one knew how to wake them up. But luckily, they had the abilities and talents of Izuru Kamukura and with their help the others were woken up." Makoto explained, his voice getting rough from all the talking he was doing. But luckily for him everyone was listening to him carefully, not letting out even the smallest of sounds.

"The 77th class joined the six survivors of the first killing game and together they started to restore the now destroyed Towa city, trying to make it liveable again. The little sister of one of the first survivors decided that she would go around Japan to try and find any ultimate that had survived the tragedy and the ultimate hunt. Around the same time the survivors in Towa city got contacted about a group of ultimates that had been put inside of a killing game simulation and were waking up now. Four students from the 77th class were sent there, they returned with the 79th class. It turns out that they had all been kidnapped and put inside of a killing game simulation by scientists who had caught the despair disease. Some of the older students took them in as their family. Considering how the students of the 79th class were at least 2-3 years younger than the students of th 77th and the 78th class."

"The repairs in Towa city were going well. A student from the first killing game managed to get in contact with his family and managed to get them money through that. A student from the second killing game got in contact with his... business- and got them man power through that. So did a student from the third killing game. Now they had more man power and money so the repairs of the fallen city were going better than before. One of the 77th class students found the Warriors of hope and decied to take them in, soon everyone warmed up to them. But then a new threat popped up, an organization that had been left in despair. Being led by one of Junko's believers. The survivors weren't clear on what they wanted first, but now it's as clear as day." 

"They want to kill all of us, put the whole world into despair and then destroy it."


End file.
